


One Month Boyfriend

by malec_fangurl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_fangurl/pseuds/malec_fangurl
Summary: channeling my stress into writing some fluff...Alec and Magnus just met 30 minutes ago and this happen...Suddenly, he just had the craziest idea ever and smiled brightly at Magnus. "Hey, do you wanna be my boyfriend?" Alec asked softly looking at those two beautiful brown eyes. "What?" Magnus widened his eyes surprised. "Be my boyfriend." Alec said demanding but also begging at the same time. "Okay. I think that's the cue for me to get the hell out of here." Magnus put up his arms gestured a surrender sign as he wanted to just get away from Alec. "Wait! Okay, sorry that's weird." Alec stopped by reaching out his arms to Magnus but didn't touch him. They were still standing with a football table in between them. "Tell me about it." Magnus turned back to Alec and crossed his arm again. He would like to hear some good excuse from Alec that he just suddenly blurted out like that.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Alec and Clary, two best friends that always together all the time and have a love hate relationship. They knew each other since high school and Clary started seeing Jace on her first semester of college, who happens to be best friend with Simon who coincidentally is Izzy's boyfriend. Izzy, Alec's sister was psyched about Jace and Clary cuz she always wanted to introduce them together but never got the chance to. Eventually, they met on their own which she believes that it's fate because Izzy is a hopelessly romantic kinda girl.

On the other side, her brother was completely the opposite. Clary, a cheerful girl with the highest tolerance for Alec's saltiness has finally find her soul mate, Jace, a serious yet fun guy, didn't talk much which is exactly opposite to his best friend, Simon who talked a lot. Looking at how they complete each other with their differences, they were inseparable ever since.

  
Simon and Jace were mechanical engineering students while Alec and Clary study electrical engineering. Only Izzy took computer science cuz she prefers working on computer than an actual machine. Every one of them were in their third semester except for Izzy because she's the youngest one among all of them and she just started her first semester earlier this year.

  
On this day, Friday night at a bar near their college, those 5 best buddies hang out as if it's their usual routine to at least spent time together once a week. Alec need it more than ever since he was stressed out with his studies. Final exam is coming up and Alec still has a project that he needs to finish before the last day of exam. He still has one month and he has no clue how to continue the project. There's 8 task and he's only on task 4. It couldn't even be consider as half finished since the next 4 tasks is harder than the first 4.

"you shouldn't be drinking too much, Alec. You have a project to finish."

Clary said promptly since Alec keep on gulping down his drinks again and again.

"speak for yourself. You have to do it too. At least I have done more than you."

Alec said firmly and kept on drinking. He just wanna get drunk and sleep all day tomorrow. He'll continue doing he should on Sunday, maybe. Hypothetically.

"well, I'm not worried. I have Jace. Have I told you how I was struggling for like ONE HOUR with that ONE question for the subject I failed in the first semester. Then I asked Jace and he solved it after 10 minutes?!"

Clary said excitedly.

Alec had to roll his eyes. Even Simon did too. He knew how genius his best friend was and Clary can't stop bragging about it.

"yes Clary. You've told me. THREE TIMES ALREADY."

Alec said sarcastically making Jace chuckled softly.

He didn't even want to say anything as it will only be like adding their drinks into a fire which will cause a bigger fire.

"relax big brother. Why so grumpy tonight?"

Izzy said softly as she laughed hearing Alec's grumpy answer.

"ugh.. Nothing. I'm just so stressed out about this project. It's killing my mood to study. I just want to finish it before exam so that I could focus on exam only!"

Alec said annoyed making Clary chuckled softly. She could say the same too but with Jace helping her, she wouldn't complain. It's not like Jace has anything to do anyway. He only has his exam since this project is only for their major. Electrical major.

"so, just finish it."

Izzy said casually as she took a sip of her drinks.

"it's not that simple. I need to design circuit board and I'm suck at it and the prof is always busy I don't even have a chance to ask him anything."

Alec pouted and gulped down all of his drink finishing his big glass of beer.

"I think you should get a boyfriend. You know, who knows, maybe he can help you too, like mine."

Clary said suggestively making Alec rolled his eyes. Not again. She always wanted Alec to find a boyfriend ever since Alec come out as gay in high school. She just wanted to see her best to be in love for once. Especially when she found her soulmate. She never even saw Alec being in love with anyone before even though they have been friends for so long.

"Whatever Clary. I can get a boyfriend if I want to. I just choose not to. Plus, I don't do love. It's not-"

"not SCIENCE! I get it."

Clary cut him off as she rolled her eyes. All of his friends had to laugh at their small bicker.

It always makes their night when Clary and Alec bicker. They knew each other all too well that it's so weird looking at how they seemed to hate one another but also love one another at the same time.

"You and your love for science. It's still love, you know?"

she added with a smirk. Clary stuck out her tongue to Alec.

"Yeah.. Yeah.. Whatsoever. All I know is that I don't need boyfriend. I just need to finish my project and focus on my exam. And for now, I need a refill."

Alec said firmly as he got up and walk to the bar leaving his best friend pouting at his stubbornness. Jace shook his head lightly as his girlfriend was pouting because of Alec's nonchalant attitude.

"sometimes, I wish science is a human, so that my brother could date him."

Izzy said softly looking at Alec walking away from them.

"cheers to that!"

Clary said excitedly while raising her glasses. All three of them laugh as they clinking their glass together with each other hoping Alec would find love someday.   
  
Alec was about to go back to his friends as he was done refilling his beer. As he turned to them, he can see Jace and Clary were making out and he just doesn't feel like being a third wheel at that moment. Or more like fifth wheel since his sister was also in the smoochland with her boyfriend.

So, instead of going back to his table, he walked to the other side of the bar straight to a table football game which no one seems to be interested in. He feels like playing but wondering who to play it with. There are a lot of guys watching people playing pool table or waiting turns to play it as well and one person caught Alec's attention.

"Hey glitters!"

Alec called out a guy who seems to just stand there looking at those guys playing pool. He was just at the other side of the table which makes him the perfect guy to play with since he's so near.

"Did you just call me glitters?"

the guy turned around instantly as he heard Alec.

"Uhm, is your name glitters?"

Alec asked him back, sarcastically.

"No."

the guy frowned.

"Then why did you turn around?"

Alec asked again making the guy annoyed.

"Cuz I love glitters and I wear body glitter. So it makes sense if you call me that."

he answered casually.

"Great, you know. Well, that is exactly why I called you that. So yeah, I just call you glitters."

Alec shrugged nonchalantly.

"You're weird."

that guy frowned his eyebrows to Alec.

"I know. You wanna play?"

he asked casually making the other doubtful since he just casually asked a stranger without even asking his name first or anything.

"Uhm-"

"Don't think too much. Just play with me."

Alec said quickly not giving him any chance to say no.

"Oh, kay. Why do you even ask?"

the guy rolled his eyes and just walked closer to the football table.

"As a courtesy."

Alec said casually.

"Then you should let me decide. Wait for my answer. That's the courtesy."

the guy said advising and half being sarcastic.

"No time. I'm bored. Just play with me. I'll pay for it."

Alec said cutely ignoring his advice. He insert the token and the ball fall out. He took it out and show it to the guy he was begging to play with him.  
  
"Okay fine."

the guy rolled his eyes and hold the knobs to start playing.

"Good."

Alec said happily and put in the ball. They started to play eventually.

"You're weird."

the guy said to Alec looking at how passionate he was about playing the game.

"Yeah, I know, I get that a lot. So what's your name?"

Alec asked casually without looking at him. The fact that the guy said he's weird doesn't even bother him at all.

"Magnus. Magnus Bane."

the guy answered quickly as he was into the game. Both of them were so into the game so sudden.  
  
Alec just nodded. He scored a goal few seconds after that making Magnus sighed disappointed. Alec smirked proudly and looked at Magnus as he took back the ball.

"I'm Alec. Alec Lightwood. Nice to meet you, Magnus."

Alec said softly, for the first time ever, he sounded normal to Magnus. No weirdness, rudeness or even sarcasms in his voice. Also, with that beautiful hazel eyes smiling at him, he just smiled back, small, and nodded.

"Me too, I guess. "

Magnus said awkwardly as he looked back at the table football and continue playing with this weird new guy he just met.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus and Alec played the game silently again and again until Magnus scored 3 goals but Alec was still with the first goal he scored at beginning of the game.

"fuck!"

Alec cursed madly as Magnus scored another goal making Magnus chuckled inside looking at his annoyance.

"What are you so stressed about? Exam?"

Magnus asked casually.

"Part of it. How did you know? Did you go to college here?"

Alec asked curiously. He took the ball from the goal box and just hold on to it.

"Obviously. Why would I be here?"

Magnus scoffed unbelievably. They spontaneously took a break from playing and just standing straight looking at each other.

"Well, you look lost."

Alec said casually.

"Lost?"

Magnus was confused.

"You know, like someone who shouldn't be here cuz it's school night."

Alec said softly but there's a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Excuse me! Are you saying I look like a high school kid?"

Magnus blurted unbelievably. He crossed his arms madly as well.

"Maybe."

Alec shrugged.

Unintentionally Alec found a way to annoy Magnus since he was actually annoyed that Magnus was leading in the game by 2 goals more than him.

"I am in my last semester already. Here! In college!"

Magnus said half angry since Alec saying he looked like highschool kid.

"Really? How old are you?"

Alec asked surprised. He thought that the guy could in his first semester like Izzy. That's why he talked so casually with him.

"24."

Magnus answered quickly and proudly as he placed both of his hands on the table football.

"You sure? You look like 18."

Alec frowned his eyebrows jokingly making his confuse face.

"Oh my god you are so annoying."

Magnus's jaw dropped. He couldn't even believe that this level of annoying exist in this world.

"Thank you. I get that a lot too. But seriously, 24?"

Alec asked again playfully. It's fun looking at Magnus all furious because usually people would be proud to look young but Magnus's reaction isn't what Alec had expected which makes him more happy to annoy the guy some more.

"Yes!"

Magnus said half yelling already.

"Okay! Just making sure of it. Don't get mad, you'll get wrinkles."

Alec winked cutely at Magnus who was clearly annoyed to make him less annoyed. Magnus shook his head lightly and just gestured him to put the ball and play the game some more. Alec did it and they continue playing again.

"By the way, I'm 22. Third semester."

Alec said suddenly as he turned the knobs trying to score a goal this time.

"You are 2 years younger than me and yet you talk like you're older?"

Magnus said half surprised.

"Well, it's your fault you look so young. I really thought you were my sister's age. She's in the first semester. Also you're short. I have this thing that I like to mock people who's shorter than me."

Alec said promptly without a doubt or even trying to hide his real annoying self from someone he just met.

"You mean pretty much everyone? cuz you're so tall like a giraffe. No offense."

Magnus said sarcastically, trying to offend Alec, on purpose.

"none taken. It doesn't even bother me. And, yeah, you can say that... Everyone. I am just that tall."

Alec smirked proudly as he was implying that he is taller than anyone around there.

"I am not THAT short."

Magnus defended himself.

"oh well, I am THAT annoying."

Alec replied sarcastically. In a split second, He scored a goal, his second one. Finally.

"Why are you so proud of it?"

Magnus shook his head unbelievably. He was talking about both, the goal and also Alec's annoying self and Alec knew it. He just shrugged proudly and looked at Magnus with a little smile on his face.  If Magnus isn't leading the game at the moment, he would already left Alec playing by himself. Alec was just getting more and more annoying every minute. The least Magnus could do was just making this weird guy go back thinking how he got crushed by Magnus in this table football game. Maybe 10 to 2. Magnus has a very strong competitive side in him.

It's been 10 minutes since they started playing and sometimes, the silent was actually unbearable, for Magnus. Alec seemed so calm with all the silence since he was that weird, Magnus thought.

"So what's the other part of the things that stressed you out? Other than exam."

Magnus asked casually trying to make a conversation as he was done being annoyed, a little.

"My friends."

Alec answered quickly.

"What about them?"

Magnus said softly without looking at Alec.

"Well, me and Clary, we have this project due until the last day of exams but I'm really bad at designing with computer so I need someone to help me. And Clary was like, you should get a boyfriend so that he can help you do it, like my Jace here."

Alec said quickly and mockingly with his made up Clary's voice, which doesn't sound like Clary at all. Magnus chuckled inside hearing his mocking voice which is a bit cute to him.

"Clary?"

he asked curiously. He didn't want to ask actually, but the way Alec was so openly telling him about his story makes it feels okay to ask more.

"My classmate aka my best friend. Don't tell anyone I said that."

Alec glanced at Magnus for a second as he said that. Magnus laughed slowly and nodded.

"And Jace?"

he raised his eyebrow to Alec.

"Her boyfriend."

Alec shrugged. Magnus nodded understood.

"And you mean, you should also get a girlfriend? Right? Cuz I heard you said boyfriend."

Magnus asked subtly wondering about Alec's sexuality.

"No, you heard it right, boyfriend. I'm gay. Isn't it obvious?"

Alec said casually.

"No. Not really."

Magnus scoffed unbelievably since Alec was so open about it. Something is really weird about this guy in front of him.

"Well, I am. You're not gonna judge me, are you?"

Alec frowned his eyebrows to Magnus, not that he care about people judging him. He just didn't Magnus to avoid him later or anything.

"No, no. Of course not. I am bi myself."

Magnus quickly shook his head hoping that Alec didn't get the wrong idea.

"Bi? Bisexual? You mean, you like guys too? And girls?"

Alec asked promptly. He never met one before because not everyone can be so open with being different than others, so he was a bit impressed by Magnus's way of telling him that.

"If that's what it means, yes. I guess."

Magnus answered sarcastically.

"Cool."

Alec said frankly without replying back to his sarcasm.

"Cool? I never heard that before."

Magnus was flabbergasted by Alec's reply. He was expecting another sarcastic answer to be honest.

"Well, it's cool. I guess. Not everyone is brave enough to come out like that. Most of them are like, bisexual isn't a thing. Like you can't choose both, you just have to choose one. What's up with that? We can like anyone we want. It's not like a bisexual will like a man and a woman at the same time. They were just interested in both gender. Gosh, get over it, people."

Alec said softly while paying all his attention on the football table. He was just one goal away to reach Magnus's score. Little did he knew, Magnus can't even focus on the game since Alec was saying things he always wanted to hear from anyone.

"Wow, you're right. I don't know what else to say. You just crossed off the main stereotype of being bisexual. I guess I can say that you're cool too."

Magnus said softly and happy that he met someone very understanding. As Magnus expressed his bewilderment for Alec's understanding comment, Alec scored another goal. Alec was so excited since the score is tie that he raised his hands while clenching his fist. Magnus just chuckled slowly looking at his excitement. He didn't even mind about the game score anymore.

"Well, thank you. I AM pretty cool."

Alec smirked proudly giving Magnus back the feeling of annoyance towards him. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"and annoying."

he added promptly.

"yeah, that too."

Alec said agreeably making Magnus laughed instantly throwing his head back. The way Alec just casually agreed with everything Magnus said about him, be it good or bad, really made Magnus unable to contain his laughter. He never met someone this weird. In his laugh, he was very glad that he came out tonight. At least he gets to meet a weirdo who makes him laugh instead of just staying in bed watching Netflix all night like he always does. One thing for sure, no matter how weird or annoying Alec is, Magnus had started to like him, a bit.

After scoring a tie, Alec told Magnus that he didn't wanna play anymore because he didn't want to let Magnus score again. At least he didn't lose. Alec took a sip of his drink that he put on the side of the table and glanced at Magnus.

"So, if you go here, what major?"

Alec asked casually trying to get to know him better.

"Computer science."

Magnus answered softly.

"Really? I'm electrical."

Alec said promptly and just received nods as a reply from Magnus.

"Wait, computer science?"

Alec gasped shockingly.

"Yeah?"

Magnus said slowly looking at Alec who was already excited about something he didn't know.

"If I ask you about designing a printed circuit board, do you know how to? "

Alec asked suddenly making Magnus stunned. He is into that kinda of stuff that he actually can say yes but he tried not to look too nerdy by saying some other stuff.

"That's too general. I have to see the circuit first. How many transistor, resistor and all."

Magnus said calmly.

"Fair enough. So you can?"

Alec asked happily.

"Can what?"

Magnus was confused.

"Help me with it!"

Alec said enthusiastically.

"I guess. Do you even hear what I said just now?"

Magnus was speechless with Alec's nonchalant attitude. He didn't even bother telling Magnus more about the project but instead just assumed that Magnus will be able to help him. Alec just nodded ignoring Magnus's doubtful voice. Suddenly, he just had the craziest idea ever and smiled brightly at Magnus.

"Hey, do you wanna be my boyfriend?"

Alec asked softly looking at those two beautiful brown eyes.

"What?"

Magnus widened his eyes surprised.

"Be my boyfriend."

Alec said demanding but also begging at the same time.

"Okay. I think that's the cue for me to get the hell out of here."

Magnus put up his arms gestured a surrender sign as he wanted to just get away from Alec.

"Wait! Okay, sorry that's weird."

Alec stopped by reaching out his arms to Magnus but didn't touch him. They were still standing with a football table in between them.

"Tell me about it."

Magnus turned back to Alec and crossed his arm again. He would like to hear some good excuse from Alec that he just suddenly blurted out like that.

"Okay here's a thing. About the project, I really need help. Well, Clary has Jace to her with it and I don't have anyone to help me."

Alec pouted cutely.

"What about your classmates?"

Magnus asked unbelievably confused.

"They also have to do their project. I don't wanna trouble them."

Alec answered frankly.

"So you wanna trouble me?"

Magnus crossed his arms with an unimpressed voice.

"No. That's why I ask you to be my boyfriend. Boyfriends help each other. Like Jace helping Clary."

Alec shrugged nonchalantly.

"You are so weird! Why don't you just find a real boyfriend?"

Magnus asked half yelling since Alec was being so ridiculous.

"Oh gosh. Not you too. Okay, for the record, it's not that I can't find one. I'm a hell of a guy! I'm like, tall and handsome, very admirable, aren't I?"

Alec asked confidently.

"I guess so. I like the confidence."

Magnus shrugged his shoulders.

"See! I'm charming. I can have a boyfriend if I want to. For now, I just don't want to have one. I'm fine with being single. Plus, love is not science, so I'm not interested in something that has nothing to do with science. Love is too impulsive. I hate it."

Alec rolled his eyes at the thought of loving anyone but himself.

"And yet, you asked me to be your boyfriend. Did you realize how impulsive this is?"

Magnus scoffed unbelievably.

"Well, that's cuz I need your help. Okay, how about this? You be my boyfriend for a month and help me with the project. When I'm done, we can break up. As you wish."

Alec suggested calmly. He didn't even have a second thought about this weird action of his.

"What's in it for me?"

Magnus asked slowly trying to make sense of all this ridiculous demand. A part of him is interested of helping the guy out because he loves playing with computer, especially when it comes to designing anything.

"Whatever you want."

Alec said softly not realizing how stupid he was being at the moment. Anyone could say that it's the beer talking but he was sure that it was all him. He just wanted someone to help him with the project and that's all he needed at that very moment. And Magnus seemed like the perfect guy to help him with it.


	3. Chapter 3

"why do we have to be boyfriends? Why don't you just ask me to help you with it?"

Magnus had to ask because Alec's request is too much for him to process or even to consider doing it.

"well... Where's the fun in that? Plus, Clary always annoy me with having a boyfriend stuff. I guess it's a win win situation for me. I get you to help me with the project and get Clary to shut up about wanting me to have a boyfriend."

Alec said frankly.

"yeah, for you. Only you! There's a lot bad traits you've been showing tonight. Firstly, you're rude, then annoying, and now, you're awfully selfish. You're so not a boyfriend material."

Magnus shook his head lightly.

"I know! Other than I don't want one, no one could even stand being around me, except for Clary, and the others. That's why I'm asking you this, you only have to put up with me for a month. Well, no one can last more than a month with me. I can guarantee that. But since I need your help, I'll be a good boyfriend for at least a month for you. After that, no strings attached. We can just move on. What do you say?"

Alec was playing with his eyebrows raising it up and down hoping that Magnus would give in.

"but I don't date strange stranger."

Magnus shook his head lightly again. He was still not convinced to do this one month boyfriend stuff with Alec.

"I'm not stranger. You know me. I'm Alec and you're Magnus. See! We are not strangers. We know each other."

Alec said cheerfully.

"Yeah, like what, 30 minutes ago?"

Magnus scoffed unbelievably.

"Oh come on, it's not like you have anything better to do. You're in your last semester! I don't know much about your major but I'm sure you don't have too much paper for exam. Right?"

Alec asked earnestly. He didn't know why he was trying to hard but all he can think of is just, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"hm.. Right.. But, why me?"

Magnus asked curiously.

"Because you're the perfect candidate."

Alec said firmly.

"Candidate?"

Magnus raised his eyebrow hearing another weird things coming out of Alec's mouth. He never asked to be in a competition to get Alec as his boyfriend when he go out tonight, with no competitors at that.

"Yeah. You major in the things I'm struggling with. You have time to help me. You happen to cross my path tonight. It's like, you're the perfect candidate ever. You are here in the right place at the right time! It's fate! Like Izzy always say. Plus, you..."

Alec was babbling nonstop trying to make Magnus agree with his crazy idea but suddenly doubted on whether or not he should finish the sentence.

"you.. What?"

Magnus was more curious looking at Alec, finally hesitate to say anything. Maybe he already realized how stupid his idea was.

"you're beautiful. I can keep up with that. We are going to be the perfect match and it's going to be so much fun."

Alec decided to just say it out loud making Magnus speechless.

He looked away from Alec as he need to really think about it. It was really ridiculous but he never even did this crazy things all his life. Magnus may have been in a relationship before but it always ended badly because he hated commitment. If he gets to enjoy only the fun part with Alec in this relationship while doing things he like, which is designing, why not?

"Okay."

Magnus said suddenly.

"Okay?"

Alec's jaw dropped as Magnus said that. Magnus nodded lightly making up his mind for that ridiculous request.

"Wow, you agreed!"

Alec said excitedly.

"I guess so. You looked so eager and desperate. And for the record, I only agreed to this stupid thing because I wanna help you with that project. I'm bored anyway. I need something to be busy with. Plus, it's only a month. I guess it won't hurt."

Magnus shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yes!"

Alec cheered up instantly. Magnus chuckled cutely listening to Alec's enthusiastic cheer.

"So this is it? I'm your boyfriend and you're my boyfriend?"

Magnus asked cutely. He didn't even know how this will work.

"Not yet."

Alec smiled mischievously as he shook his head lightly. Alec walked around the table to get to Magnus slowly with that silly cute smile. Magnus narrowed his eyes to Alec as he get nearer. He didn't know what Alec was going to do.

"Can I kiss you?"

Alec asked nervously as he stood right before Magnus.

"can you what?!"

Magnus was shocked at how spontaneous Alec's action is.

"You know, to seal the deal."

Alec said softly. He just wanted to know what it feels like to kiss that beautiful guy in front of him.

"Is it necessary?"

Magnus frowned his forehead.

"Yeah, you're my boyfriend now. Jace kisses Clary all the time. I wanna do that too."

Alec run his hand on Magnus's forearm slowly.

"Then, go kiss Clary."

Magnus said promptly making Alec giggled surprised.

"I don't want Clary. I want my boyfriend. Can I kiss my boyfriend?"

Alec asked softly asking for permission. He just wanted to try all those things that he heard so much about, what you get to do if you got yourself a boyfriend. Magnus had to think for a second but then he just agreed.

"Yeah, I guess. If I'm that boyfriend. Sure, what the hell. Just kiss me."

Magnus shrugged his shoulders acting like it's no big deal. Alec smiled sweetly looking at his cute first boyfriend and just leaned in slowly. He cupped his face lovingly and brushed their lips together softly making Magnus inhaled slowly as he was breathless as soon as Alec's lips touched his. Their eyes were closed instantly at the touch of their lips together. Alec caressed his boyfriend's lips for a few seconds before he slipped his tongue at the seam of his boyfriend's parted lips asking for permission to enter that tasty mouth. Magnus opened his mouth letting Alec's tongue in automatically as he wanted more. His hands were clenching on Alec's shirt by his waist awkwardly since he didn't know if he could hug this weird stranger in front of him, who was apparently a good kisser and odd in a lot of ways. Their tongue were dancing gracefully as they were both lost in their very own first kiss on the first night they met in the first hour they even talked to each other. The kiss lasted for a few more minutes until they were out of breath. Alec broke the kiss slowly as he pulled away while breathing heavily. As they slowly opened their eyes, they looked into each other's eyes and a small laugh come out of both their lips. They were just staring at each other trying to process what just happened between them.

As they were recovering from the kiss and the awkward laugh, Magnus broke the silence that suddenly stopped by because none of them knew what to say.

"wow..."

Magnus said slowly as he looked at Alec straight into his beautiful hazel eyes.

"I know."

Alec said softly as he tried to breathe properly.

"I just got myself a hell of a boyfriend. For someone who is single, you really know how to kiss."

Magnus said impressed.

"Oh well, beginner's luck."

Alec shrugged his shoulders proud with his kissing skill.

"Beginner's luck?"

Magnus raised his eyebrow confused.

"Yeah. It's my first kiss."

Alec said simply making Magnus gasped.

"What?! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Magnus asked madly as he covered his mouth with his hand. Magnus freaked out startling Alec in an instant.

"why? What's wrong?"

Alec asked confused.

"You're not suppose to give a stranger your first kiss! Don't you want to save it for someone special?"

Magnus said half yelling. A part of him felt guilty for letting Alec kiss him no matter how unimportant that things are to him. Alec giggled cutely while shaking his head lightly.

"Oh, don't worry about it. You're special. I mean, you're my boyfriend now. So basically, I'm not giving my first kiss to some stranger. I gave it to my boyfriend. Plus, if I'm saving it for someone special, I don't think I'll ever get my first kiss. I told you I don't do love. It's not science."

Alec said nonchalantly making Magnus gasped unbelievably.

"Oh my god. You are freaking weird."

Magnus said slowly under his nose while shaking his head lightly. Alec heard it and he just laughed slowly.

"You are too. Because you agree to be with this weird guy."

Alec said softly as he took Magnus by his waist. He wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist closing the distance between their bodies only to make Magnus freaked out even more.

"okay, we have to set some ground rules. We can't just act like we're in love with each other. It's weird."

Magnus said quickly as he pushed Alec away from hugging his waist.

"no! No rules. It's not like we're fake dating or something. This is real. And about love, let's just try to get there but not actually getting there. I mean, I need to prove to myself that I'm not going to fall in love with anyone. So, let's just do what boyfriends do and just try to be in love. I know it wont happen, but whatever. Let's just give it a try. It wouldn't hurt."

Alec said simply without any hesitation. He was very sure that he won't get to the point of loving someone, so he just wanted to try the journey to it.

"it would! What if you fall in love with me? Or I fell in love with you? What will happen after that?"

Magnus frowned his forehead worried about both of them. If Alec didn't want to think about that possibility, he will.

"oh come on, it's impossible. You said it, I'm not a boyfriend material. No one can even stand me for a month, so I'm pretty sure you won't fall for me. And as for me, I can assure you I won't. Stop worrying. Let's just enjoy the moment while we have it."

Alec said cutely. Magnus scoffed unbelievably listening to Alec's ignorance of his own feelings or even others.

"you WANT to have a boyfriend, aren't you? You said you don't want to fall in love but you secretly want to, isn't it?"

Magnus smirked as Alec started to get all flirty. He didn't feel like getting all emotional again seeing how calm Alec was with all that assurance that they won't fall for each other.

"no, I don't want to fall in love. But yes, I do wanna know what it's like to have one. Well, Clary always brag about it, so you can say that I'm a very curious person."

Alec pursed his lips nonchalantly.

"you know what, I really want to meet this Clary person. She sounds so special to you. If I am your real boyfriend, I would really be jealous of her."

Magnus said softly. He tried to get into that boyfriend mode, looking at how eager Alec was to wanting to have one.

"but you are my real boyfriend."

Alec said softly, proud.

"yeah, for now."

Magnus shrugged. He didn't feel like bragging about it. It's not like they were in love with each other or anything.

"so, you can be jealous. But you don't have to. She's just like a sister to me. Like Izzy. But she is just a sister that I haven't ask for. But still, like family. Oh well, all my friends are like a family to me and I am going to introduce you to all of them. But not now. They will freak out if they knew."

Alec said firmly afraid what his friends' reaction will be like if he went back to their table with Magnus.

"So you're not telling them about our one month relationship?"

Magnus had to ask. He was already planning to tell Cat, his best friend all of this the first thing in the morning tomorrow.

"I will, just not now. They will think I'm crazy or drunk."

Alec said casually.

"Wait, are you drunk? Will you remember all of this tomorrow?"

Magnus asked surprised. He never thought about asking that before saying yes, considering he didn't drink more than a glass of beer. He tried to get drunk but alcohol is just not his thing.

"I am completely sober. Don't worry my dearest boyfriend, I will still be yours tomorrow."

Alec winked seductively at Magnus who was rolling his eyes again. Alec make a move on Magnus again by pulling him closer trying to take Magnus into his embrace subtly.

"I'm not that worried. It's a good thing if you don't remember, actually."

Magnus said slowly under his nose but Alec still manage to hear every word.

"you can't get rid of me that easily."

Alec whispered to him near his face.

"Well, I tried. So what now?"

Magnus let out a small sigh and put his hand on Alec's chest. He didn't feel like pushing Alec away again, so he just stay inside that safe embrace.

"wanna get out of here?"

Alec asked eagerly.

"yes."

Magnus nodded cutely as he can't stand being around the loud noise in the bar anymore. He is not a party guy. He was just there to prove to himself and Cat that he knew how to have fun. Altho this isn't the fun part he was planning to have, getting a boyfriend, a weird one at that.

Alec walked Magnus to the campus since he live in the student resident. Even though Magnus didn't want him to, Alec insisted. They started to get to know each other better on their way back. Since Alec told Magnus that he live in an apartment off of campus, he didn't want to trouble Alec by walking him to his room. Wanting to be a good boyfriend, Alec just did what he wanted anyway and Magnus couldn't even stop him. On their way back, Alec insisted on holding Magnus's hand while walking. He told Magnus, without being asked, everything about himself and what he wanted to do if he has a boyfriend. He just wanted to get that curious thoughts off of his mind. Alec also told Magnus about the project he has to do and Magnus can already picture it. He just can't wait to start helping Alec doing that. Well, he is just that nerdy. They also exchange numbers and Alec made Magnus told him about himself as well. Which he did.

Magnus is an only child and his mother passed away giving birth to him and his father lives far away in the countryside. He just come here to study because he got the scholarship. Smart student. He also told Alec about wanting to find a job and make a lot of money to help his father. His father is a farmer who can't really support Magnus to go to college. That's why, when Magnus got the scholarship, he insisted Magnus to take it so that Magnus will get a better education even though he has to be away from home. His father knew how much he loves to study computer science and support him with all his heart. This is also the reason why Magnus studied really hard and never even want to think about committing to anyone. But that doesn't mean he doesn't believe in love, because he does. He just didn't want to think about all that stuff yet. He's still too young to be committed to someone other than himself.

"so, we're here. This is my room. I would invite you in but I don't want to go too fast. I'm afraid you can't resist me."

Magnus said sarcastically making Alec laughed instantly throwing his head back. On their way back, Magnus also manage to mock Alec since he praise him just now. Saying that Magnus is beautiful, Magnus speculated that Alec can't resist him charms that could be the reason why he had asked him to be his boyfriend.

"okay, fine beautiful. Sleep tight and sweet dream. I'll call you and I will not wait for 3 days. I'll ring you tomorrow."

Alec said softly while holding onto Magnus tightly. He still didn't want to let go of that soft hand.

"why not? People usually wait 3 days to call after their first date. It's called playing hard to get. I love a challenge."

Magnus said cutely as he was swinging their hands lightly.

"well, I don't. You see, this is why I can't fall in love. There's too many games. It's too complicated."

Alec complained things he didn't satisfy about love.

"that's what makes love interesting."

Magnus said softly.

"science is interesting. Love?"

Alec shook his head disagreeing with Magnus.

"science."

Magnus rolled his eyes.

"say, love is science. Then you will give it a try?"

Magnus asked curiously.

"maybe. But it's not."

Alec said confidently making Magnus smirked.

"yeah it is."

Magnus said quickly with his bright eyes. He suddenly got the idea about connecting love and science. Alec just shook his head unbelievably.

"I can prove it."

Magnus said eagerly.

"be my guest."

Alec dare him.

"first thing first, this. Physics."

Magnus said softly while swinging their intertwined hands playfully and stopped suddenly. Magnus looked into Alec's eyes which was completely looking confused.

"Newton first law. A stunned object will move when given a force, like your hand were moving when I gave a force on it. Physics is science."

Magnus shrugged proudly making Alec laughed.

"that doesn't count. Everyone does that. Not only people who's in love."

Alec said confidently with an unimpressed voice.

"yet, you can't let go of it. Because why? You love it. Physical touch. That's love for you. People who's in love likes physical touch because they can't get enough from one another. Eventually, they ended up applying physics more than you do, because of this. If I'm not your boyfriend, will you ever hold my hand? Try to make sense of that."

Magnus said softly making Alec surprised but didn't say anything. Magnus smirked as he got Alec thinking.

"next, chemistry. It's also science. The way you and I clicked tonight as we met. And agreed to become boyfriends shows that we got chemistry. Maybe it's not love, but that could happen if you really find the one too. It's the same thing."

Magnus said simply.

"chemistry? That's not a real one. It's just the word chemistry. Not that science chemistry. Not it!"

Alec said disagree with Magnus's second theory of love and science. Magnus narrowed his eyes to Alec as he was thinking about another evidence. Suddenly, he pulled Alec with the hand Alec wasn't holding, by his neck into a passionate kiss making Alec gasped in secret but his hands were automatically placed on Magnus's waist closing the distance between them. As Magnus touched his tongue on Alec's lips, Alec opened his mouth letting Magnus in. Magnus smirked after Alec let go of his hand and wrapped his both arms around Alec's neck to deepen the kiss. They were french kissing for a few seconds until they were out of breath.

"that's a real chemistry. How did you know I'm gonna used tongue on you?"

Magnus said slowly as he tried to breathe properly after that amazing second kiss.

"because you put it on my lips?"

Alec said confused. He didn't know where Magnus was going with that question.

"a chemical reaction. It happens automatically because I did what I did. Like, if you put sodium in a water, it will spark and burned out quickly. Like our kiss just now. Exactly like that!"

Magnus said excitedly as he was very proud with his way of showing it to Alec. He also felt like it was the perfect example to give to Alec. Alec laughed instantly throwing his head back hearing that Magnus still wanting to prove a point to him. He thought that case was closed already by that kiss but he was wrong. He sighed slowly and just caressed Magnus's waist making his hands comfortable on Magnus before replying back to Magnus.

"did it hurt?"

Alec asked Magnus suddenly making Magnus confused.

"did what hurt?"

he frowned his eyebrows.

"did it hurt when you fall from heaven? Because you, my dear, are looking like an angel."

Alec said shamelessly trying to give a pick up line to Magnus. Magnus was speechless with that sudden cheesy act Alec was trying to pull. He keeps on frowning at Alec who was already laughing happily.

"now THAT- that is a good reaction when you got a pick up line. That's all love is about. Stupid pick up line to get some of that reaction. Altho that wasn't the reaction of what I'm hoping to get. Chemical reaction my ass. You can't change my mind, Magnus. It doesn't work. Love is not science."

Alec said softly in between his laughter. Magnus pouted unsatisfied with his nonchalant boyfriend. He can't believe he just got stunned by Alec's cheesy line. It's not like he was impressed or anything. Alec is just too weird for him to deal with, and spontaneous.

"but-"

Alec cut him off with a very soft kiss full on his lips making him startle. He pressed his lips against Magnus deeply giving him the sweetest kiss filled with sincerity and honesty that he meant every touch and every word. He wanted to be a good boyfriend with a promise not to fall in love with him.

"you do make a good point tho. I'll think about it and tell you tomorrow, if love can also be science. BUT don't hope too much, you might end up disappointed."

Alec said softly as he broke the kiss making Magnus scoffed unbelievably.

"good night Magnus."

Alec added and smiled softly at his cute boyfriend.

"fine. Good night, Alec."

Magnus said softly knowing that he failed making Alec see love in the form of science like he do. But he won't give up on that. He'll try again next time because his first theory already got Alec thinking. Alec planted one last kiss on his forehead softly making Magnus shocked at his loving gesture.

"you always wanna try that, aren't you?"

Magnus said knowingly.

"yeah. It doesn't feel that great."

Alec pursed lips at the thought of it would feel good but it doesn't. Magnus chuckled a bit and placed the kiss on Alec's forehead softly making Alec surprised but unexpectedly loving it.

"how about now?"

Magnus asked cutely.

"yeah, that's better."

Alec said impressed making Magnus chuckled again. Alec is needy and he didn't even realized it but Magnus see it through him instantly after getting to know him better for a night. The night ended as they went separate ways after saying goodbye to each other. It was a great night with an unexpected turn for both of them making them smiled their way to sleep. Having sweet dream. 


	4. Chapter 4

It's 7 in the morning when Cat heard a slow but nonstop knocking on her door, with Magnus calling out for her. It may be a wrong thing to ditch Magnus at the bar last night but it didn't gave him the right to disturb her morning. She wake up and went straight to open the door for him.

"Magnus, it's Saturday! I'm sorry about last night, but you can't do this to me. For what it's worth, you looked hot last night."

Cat said half angry as soon as she opened the door.

"yeah okay, I forgive you."

Magnus said quickly and walked into her room uninvitedly.

"what? You forgive me?"

she said softly trying to process what she just heard. The truth is that, she was the one who gave Magnus those body glitter. She knew Magnus loves glitters but never have the courage to give it a try. Last night, Cat dare him to try wearing it and she also put on that make up on him. She always complained that Magnus was such a buzz kill and didn't know how to have a good time. Magnus is a very independent, reserved and hard working guy.

Opposite to her, who likes to have fun and sometimes having a one night stand when she's bored. Despite that, they have known each other since the first day of college and immediately clicked. Magnus helped Cat with her studies while Cat would help him with the fun stuff. Even the first and second relationship Magnus got in was because of Cat. Sadly, it didn't work because Magnus was too reserved and love to study more than being in a relationship.

Last night, Cat promised to stay with him all night but she ditched him for some random hook up because the guy was wearing a black T-shirt which is Cat's weakness. She ended up leaving him alone while he was watching the guys playing pool. At least, she texted him on her way back to that guy's place.

That's when Alec saw Magnus, looking lost, which is actually true. The moment he was contemplating on what he should do. Should he stayed and have fun with any stranger or just go back to his room? What a great timing to meet Alec yesterday, he thought. Also, knowing Cat, she would never slept at the guy's place after a hook up, so he was sure that Cat was at her place that morning. Cat also live in her own apartment. So he went there the first thing in the morning to tell her what happened last night.

"what happened after I left?"

Cat asked curiously looking at Magnus who was already sitting idly by on her couch in the living room.

"something big and weird."

Magnus said slowly.

Cat gave him the look demanding a much more elaborate explanation for that simple reply.

"I just got myself a boyfriend."

Magnus said slowly, his voice sounded neither excited nor worried, just confused.

"without my help?! Nooo.."

Cat scoffed unbelievably at what she just heard. She also went to sit on the other couch next to Magnus.

"yes! I know! But the glitters caught his attention, so basically, you helped."

he said frankly.

"no! You're kidding right? You really got a boyfriend?"

she asked surprised. She really thought he was kidding.

"yeah, for a month."

he said casually, almost jokingly as he find it funny now.

"wait what?"

she frowned her forehead confused.

"so there's this guy, tall, dark and extremely handsome. He asked for my help with his electrical project and asked if I want to be his boyfriend while I'm at it. And I said yes. Like why not? Sounds fun."

Magnus shrugged nonchalantly and scoffed unbelievably as well.

"and that one month?"

Cat was still trying to understand what he's saying.

"oh, that's cuz his due date to send the project is in a month, so when we're done with the project, we will break up."

he said calmly making Cat gasped unbelievably.

"so he's using you?"

she said softly but with a hint of anger in her voice.

"yeah, pretty much."

he said slowly while looking at her, proud for no reason.

"Magnus! This isn't the fun I was talking about! Not a fake boyfriend! That's not fun. Unless you slept with him last night and never call him again. That's fun! Not this! No! I'm not approve of this!"

Cat freaked out and instantly stood up with hand gesture that obviously not happy about it.

"oh come on! It's not that bad."

he tried to calm her.

"okay, what do you get out of all this?"

she asked while crossing her arms unsatisfied.

"a boyfriend?"

he said slowly, looking innocent.

"that's it?"

she asked again, dumbfounded.

"I get to do some project. That's fun. For me. Also, I'm bored since we were done with our final year project yesterday. What else I have to do now? I only have ONE paper left for exam, and you know even if I study last minute, I can score it."

Magnus defended himself. Cat rolled her eyes at Magnus knowing that it was right. Magnus is just that smart.

"but, you're not me! You don't do relationship just to break up."

she said worriedly.

"yeah I do. Why do you think I broke up with Camille and Imasu?"

Magnus said softly half laughing already.

Cat sighed and sit back down on the couch.

"that's different. She cheated on you, that's her loss, what a stupid and evil girl. You should never be in a relationship with her. But Imasu, I don't get why you guys break up at all. Ridiculous thing I've ever heard. You both are perfect for each other."

Cat said softly as she leaned back on the couch.

"I thought so too. But he wanted more than I can give. I can't deal with that."

he said, almost very sure that it's a good thing he broke up with him.

"so you just decided to play with love while playing with circuits?"

she asked sarcastically.

"yeah pretty much."

Magnus said agreeably.

"what happened to you, my friend?"

Cat shook her head lightly.

"I met him."

he smiled cutely.

"are you in love with him? Is that why you said yes? If you do, I can't let you do this. You're going to get a broken heart and that's not good. I don't want you to get hurt!"

Cat said firmly giving Magnus the worried look again. She is just that caring.

"stop worrying! I'm not in love with him. He's weird and desperately need my help. I just wanna be a good guy and help."

he said casually.

"BUT WHY you have to be his BOYFRIEND? JUST WHY?"

Cat asked half angry that Magnus was being so ridiculous and immature.

"FOR FUN!"

he answered casually.

Cat just stared at Magnus for a while without saying anything. She was worried. Magnus knew Cat care about him, and she was still upset about his break up with Imasu. He was the nicest guy Magnus ever dated and Cat really thought they would last forever.

Magnus sighed softly as he tried to convince Cat to accept that he was so over Imasu.

"look Cat, Imasu and I break up because he wanted to get married, have kids and he had all figured out for OUR future. But you know what I have in mind? ME. Just me and MY future. I mean, I love being in a loving relationship, but no that kind of love. Love with promises and ending with happily-ever-after perfection. I have too many things more important than my happily ever after. I wanna get a good job with a great pay and buy a big house for my dad. Not getting married after a year of working. And this guy, he wants none of that! He just wanted to cherish every moment with a boyfriend, whoever it may be, so I might as well just be that guy."

Magnus shrugged nonchalantly. Cat was still pouting not wanting to say anything. He was just too reserved and she can't blame him for having that kind of feeling because Magnus didn't came from a comfortable family like her.

"come on Cat. Say something."

Magnus pouted when Cat still in her silent mode. He wanted Cat to at least approve of it so that he can enjoy this stupid thing.

"what's he like?"

she asked suddenly.

"weird."

Magnus said happily seeing Cat started to have interest in Alec, which means she's trying to approve of it.

"details."

she demanded.

"okay, he's not into love. He just wanna know what it's like to have a boyfriend. He said that he will be a good boyfriend for a month while I help him with his project. And he's very loving, but not in that way, you know. Like Imasu, but better. Because he didn't expect too much from me. Just that! He wanted no strings attached after that one month is over. It's cool, I guess. The last fun thing to do before I graduate."

he said eagerly and almost nonchalantly.

"why are you doing this?"

she had to asked as she shook her head lightly.

"he is a goooood kisser."

Magnus smirked.

"that's it? The guy last night was a good kisser, I don't want him to be my boyfriend."

she said half mad with Magnus's reason.

"well, maybe I'm bored being single. It's been 6 months since I'm in a relationship. I just need somebody to love."

he pursed his lips.

"but, you said you don't love him."

she crossed her arms unsatisfied.

"yeah, I don't but I'm trying to. BUT, I won't let me succeed. It's like, I'm trying to love him but also not to love him. Gosh this is complicated! We just wanted to enjoy the moment while it last. That so called love and relationship. That honeymoon phase."

he grinned widely looking at Cat as he played with his eyebrows up and down.

"whatever Magnus. I gave up. Just do whatever you want. Just don't get HURT! OKAY?!"

she said firmly making Magnus smiled happily. Then, Magnus nodded agree. He won't let himself get hurt.

"and I have to meet this guy. Name?"

Cat added, curious.

"Alec Lightwood."

he said firmly.

"Lightwood? Sounds familiar."

she said softly as she looked elsewhere, thinking.

"oh yeah, her sister is in our major, first semester. Isabelle Lightwood, I guess. You must know her. You handled the orientation day this semester."

he said casually, remembering what Alec told him last night. After a while thinking, she remembered Izzy. Her jaw dropped.

"oh yeah, she's hot. Wow, if his brother is half hot as she is, I'd say you got a hell of a boyfriend."

she suddenly sounded excited.

"I know right! I mean, I haven't meet the sister but Alec is so fucking hot! But he's weird and probably not a boyfriend material at all! "

he was excited as well, but not too much, apparently.

"still, you agreed to be with him."

she raised her eyebrow to Magnus.

"for fun. Chill. Now let's go get some breakfast. I've told everything I wanted to say."

Magnus said happily and satisfied. He stood up and walked back to the door, followed by Cat. Cat just nodded lightly as her best friend walked to the door. She opened her door with a smile.

"I want to sleep. It's Saturday! You, out."

she said firmly giving Magnus the cold look for disturbing her morning.

"oh come on."

Magnus said surprised by her reaction. He walked out of the door, pouting, and still wished Cat would follow him as well, but she just shook her head.

"go have breakfast with your boyfriend."

Cat stuck out her tongue to Magnus and close the door before Magnus could say anything. Magnus just pouted at the door and left. He went to the coffee shop near Cat's apartment and have breakfast by himself. He doesn't want to be the first one to call first, so he just decided to wait for Alec to ring him, like he said he would.

***

A continuous bell rang and aggressive knock on Alec's door wake him up early in the morning, at least that's what Alec thought. He groaned as he forced himself to get the door. He was sure he knew who's at the door that early.

"morning, shorty."

Alec said sarcastically as he opened the door. It was Clary.

"morning? It's noon!"

Clary said half mad and just walked into Alec's apartment uninvited. She went straight to Alec's kitchen followed by Alec spontaneously. He glanced at the clock and saw that it's almost 12 noon. At his surprise, he never thought he had slept so well. He usually sleep in until at least 10 am in the morning but maybe he drink too much last night that cause him to sleep extra long that day, or maybe because he didn't realize how he can't fall asleep thinking about what Magnus said last night. He may be having second thought about love for the first time in forever after meeting Magnus last night.

"and how dare you leave me last night. You don't even tell me you're going home. Since when did you learn to ditch me like that? You better have a good excuse."

Clary blabbering like an annoying housewife making Alec rolled his eyes annoyed. He just silently listen to her because that's what he usually does. He already used to it already. He sit by the kitchen counter while Clary was taking out plates for both of them. As usual, she would bring lunch for Alec, on weekends since Alec live alone and very bad at cooking. He told her that she didn't have to do it anymore since she has Jace to take care of now, but Clary is a loyal friend. Also, they have been friends for too long. Nothing will ever going to change between them even though she has a boyfriend.

"you know I would never ditch you like that. Even when I'm with Jace. I told you I'll be there for you until we're old and gray! Or at least until you get yourself a boyfriend. We had a pact!"

Clary said, still mad. They had a pact that whatever happens, they won't ditch each other for someone else because it happened once when they went on a school trip and both of them had no fun at all. Not everyone can make them feel complete like one another, platonically. So, from that moment on, no matter what happen, they will never go anywhere without each other anymore, except for dates. As Clary was babbling, she served the lunch and sit down properly in front of Alec on the other side of the kitchen counter. She let out a small sigh and stared at Alec blankly.

"you done?"

Alec asked softly looking at his calm friend.

"yeah. Your turn."

Clary said promptly making Alec let out a sigh of relief.

"I was with my boyfriend."

he said calmly.

"your what?!"

Clary's jaw dropped.

"my boyfriend."

Alec whispered sarcastically as he leaned forward to Clary.

"Alec, I love you, but science is not a human and you can't go around telling people you are together with science all night long. It's not normal, honey."

Clary said softly as she was putting his hand on Alec's cheek making Alec giggled surprised.

"well, it's not science, first of all. And HE is a human. The name is Magnus. Magnus Bane. I met him last night and asked him to be my boyfriend. "

Alec said proudly as he sit up straight and shrugged his shoulders.

"what?! Why? How? Did you fall in love at first sight with him? Is he that beautiful?"

she bombarded Alec with that question and Alec just laughed, not knowing which question he wanted to answer first.

"well, yes. He is that beautiful but I don't fall in love with him, at first sight or second or last. I just want him to be my boyfriend. He's the perfect candidate."

Alec said softly. His eyes were lingering on the food in front of him.

"candidate?"

Clary frowned her forehead, not liking what she heard.

"yeah, I told him he's the perfect candidate to be my boyfriend and he agreed."

he said casually and took the spoon to get a taste of the soup Clary brought for him.

"you told him that he's a candidate! What candidate? To be your boyfriend? Alec?! What the hell? "

she said angrily and took away the spoon from Alec's hand.

"what's wrong?"

Alec pouted as he looked at her, unsatisfied with that spoon taking.

"what is not wrong? Why did he even said yes?"

she asked without giving back that spoon to Alec.

"because he is a great guy. He wanted to help me with the project."

Alec said softly and tried to take back that spoon.

"project? Wait, don't tell me you asked him to be your boyfriend just so he can help you with that project!!"

Clary was surprised when Alec mentioned that project. She also leaned back so that Alec couldn't take the spoon back. Alec give up on the spoon and just gave Clary the 'done' look.

"you said I should have one so that he can help me with it. So there you go, I have one too."

Alec said calmly so that Clary would gave him the chance to eat something.

"Alec! I'm asking to have one for real. Not for your selfish reason. Did this guy knew you wanted to be his boyfriend because of that stupid project?"

she asked worried.

"he knew. Also, it's just for a month. When I'm finished with the project, we would break up. No strings attached."

Alec said nonchalantly making Clary sighed loudly and unbelievably.

"why? Just WHY?"

she had to ask and put back the spoon into the bowl for Alec. Her sad look made Alec not be able to eat in peace. So he just tried to explain it to her, about why he did what he did.

"okay Clary, you know me. I don't think too much. I just do what I want whenever I want. I am that selfish. No one would want me as a boyfriend. I'm not a boyfriend material. Magnus said it too last night and a part of me knew that too."

Alec said softly.

"so?"

she didn't get what Alec was trying to say at all.

"so, I will never get one. And I also don't want to fall in love. You know that. This is my only chance to see what it's like to have a boyfriend. I'm just curious since you looked so happy with Jace. I'm not saying I want the same thing you and Jace have, I just wanna get a slight peek on what it's like."

Alec winked cutely at Clary. She was speechless that she didn't know what to say. Finally, Alec get to eat the soup peacefully.

"also, kissing is amazing. Now I know why you can't get your face off of Jace's."

Alec chuckled softly.

"you kissed him?!"

she was surprised, almost choked on her own words. Alec just nodded as he was enjoying his soup, also dumplings Clary brought. It was their fav, seafood dumplings from the Chinese restaurant near Clary's place.

"isn't it your first kiss?"

she asked unsatisfied with Alec's nonchalant attitude.

"yeah."

Alec said slowly with his mouthful.

"you shouldn't kiss a stranger! I told you to save it for someone special!"

she was mad again. She started to get up from the stool and started pacing in the kitchen.

"he's my boyfriend. He is special."

Alec protest unsatisfied with her reaction.

"no! He's not. He's just a weird guy that can weirdly put up with your insanity. He wants something from you. There's no way he's a great guy."

Clary was dumbfounded. She can't believe what she just heard.

"Clary-"

Alec said softly wanting her to calm down, or at least sit down again.

"no! Tell me what's he like. What's his name again?"

she cut him off.

"Magnus Bane."

Alec answered calmly.

"age?"

she asked again.

"24."

Alec said softly looking at his anxious best friend.

"hm, older guy. Not a good sign. Older guy is suspicious."

Clary mumbled slowly while shaking her head, still pacing.

"Clary, just because Jace is the same age as you, doesn't mean my soul mate should be my age as well."

he said slowly hoping she will stop pacing.

"I never said that. Wait, soul mate? You think he's your soul mate?"

she widened her eyes enthusiastic and sit down instantly looking deep into Alec's hazel eyes.

"no... I was just saying, there's nothing wrong about him. He's perfect."

he said slowly, widening his eyes as well.

"describe him more. What's he like?"

she said unsatisfied. At least, she already sit down properly making Alec relieved.

"well, he's beautiful. Brown eyes, with a dark eyeliner that looks so hot. Heavy makeup, looks dangerous but I like it. Body glitter, hot. It makes his eyes sparkles more. Tight pants, I'm dead. What else? Hm, oh, he's weird. At first he was mad because I kinda said something about his glitters and that I said he looks younger than his age, that's weird right? If I said you looked like you're 18, don't you feel flattered?"

he started to talk about Magnus, happily and ended up being curious about the reason for his response from last night.

"why, yes of course I do. Thank you."

she said softly and flattered by Alec's sweet praise

"no Clary, not you. Him."

Alec said coldly making Clary pursed her lips disappointed. She also rolled her eyes at Alec making him laughed throwing his head back. He loves making fun of Clary like that.

"oh god. Then why didn't he left you after you made him mad?"

she asked curiously.

"not sure but when he said he's bi, I said something that make him smile, I think. He said I crossed off the main stereotype of being bisexual. Then he looked happy that I just continue being myself. Then, he told me he study computer science, last semester. And I thought, hey! He can be the boyfriend to help me with the project! Perfect! And bam! I asked him and he said yes."

he said quickly and excitedly.

"he said yes right away?"

she doubted.

"no.. He kinda insult me a lot before agreeing. He said I'm annoying, rude and selfish. I'm not boyfriend material. I'm weird. What else? That's it I guess. Basically, trying to convince him is the hardest thing ever but I didn't give up."

Alec said proudly about every single thing of what he did, including the things Magnus said about him.

"wow, he sounds rational. What did you even say to make him agree?"

she asked, sounded happier. If the guy really said it like that to Alec, and being very honest to him, maybe he's not that bad.

"I said he's beautiful."

he raised his eyebrow proudly.

"no one is that easy."

she crossed her arms and demanded another answer.

"Okay, I beg him. A lot. Don't ask."

he said honestly making Clary laughed happily listening to Alec's sigh.

"okay, I wanna meet him. He sounds awesome."

she said excitedly feeling like this guy could end up being a real blessing for Alec. Not everyday she get to hear Alec said someone else is special to him. He only cares about himself anyway, altho she knew Alec care about everyone else too, but he never show it.

"I thought he sounds suspicious."

he smirked at her sudden excitement.

"well, that's before he insulted you. I think we might clicked right away too."

she shrugged happy.

"okay, but don't get too attached. We will break up after a month."

he warned her.

"speak for yourself, Mister Ridiculous! Alec, what if you fall in love with him? I don't want you to get heartbroken."

she asked softly, a part of her is worried about Alec, deep down.

"I won't. Don't worry."

Alec smiled softly as he knew Clary was just worried.

"okay, just imagine, you fall in love with him, and wants to be with him more than just a month. What would you do?"

she said softly trying to make him think about that possibility.

"I can't even imagine falling in love, Clary. Don't get your hopes up."

he said slowly while shaking his head lightly to her.

"Just imagine! What will you do then?"

she said firmly wanting Alec to think. Alec had to think about it, since Clary asked him to. He pursed lips for a moment, thinking about it.

"okay, I will tell him the truth. And if he doesn't feel the same way, you have to eat ice cream with me like all normal people do when they were heartbroken."

he said softly after giving it a thought. He said it with a hint of sarcasm but it's enough to make Clary satisfied.

"okay! I will cry with you."

she said happily.

"I won't cry."

he said, almost certainly and pushed the plate to Clary, so that she get to eat some of that as well.

"whatever."

Clary said playfully and took a dumpling, dip it into the soup and happily eat it, their favorite food. That's just how much they were very close to one another. They told each other everything and there's no way that anything could ever get in between their friendship.

***

Alec called Magnus after Clary went back to her house. He promised to let her meet Magnus some other time. He wanted to ask Magnus first about it, altho he told her that Magnus really wanted to meet her as well. Alec asked Magnus to come to his apartment because since it's Saturday, they couldn't use the computer lab at their college. It's locked on weekends. Even when there's not much work he can do with his laptop because the circuit can't be displayed in his laptop. He didn't have the suitable apps for it. But, he still wanted see Magnus and since Magnus was so excited to see the project, he will at least show him all that 8 task he had to do. There are also some calculations that he needs to do before started the design that he stopped halfway because it's already too much. More like, he got lazy to get it done.

As invited, Magnus went to Alec's apartment with his casual outfit. Wearing just a simple T-shirt and jeans, with a glasses that showing off his nerd side, he didn't care about anything. He just wanted to start this new relationship with the real him. Not some fake make up with body glitter which he didn't hate at all, but just not the real him. Not for now. If Alec wanted to that glittery guy as his boyfriend, it's better. At least he doesn't have to put up with Alec anymore. In the meantime, Magnus was also nervous about showing up like that since he knew how different he looked without those make up on. But he rang the doorbell anyway. Waiting for Alec to open up the door for him.

Alec opened the door and saw Magnus standing in front of him with a very different look from last night. He looked more vulnerable but more independent and in some way, more mature. Most of all, more beautiful than anyone he ever seen in his life. His eyes were lingering up and down on Magnus since he was surprised by his stunningly adorable boyfriend.

"Hi."

Magnus said softly as Alec didn't say anything from the moment he opened the door. He was afraid that Alec might not recognize him in his plain outfit.

"Excuse me, are you lost?"

Alec asked softly looking at his cute boyfriend.

"it's me, Alec. Magnus. I know I don't have make up on. And-"

"no, it's because heaven is a long way from here."

Alec smirked mischievously as he tilted his head to Magnus.

"heaven? Ah.. Right, cuz I'm the angel. Well, I am already hurting from falling, I'm not going back there."

Magnus replied sarcastically. A part of him was glad that Alec still treated him the same way like he did yesterday. Alec laughed instantly as he heard Magnus's reaction.

"I missed you."

he said spontaneously since Magnus was giving him that sarcastic reply which confirmed that he is the guy he met last night. Alec pulled Magnus to him by his waist and crushed their lips together softly. Magnus was surprised by his action but he received it well enough to close his eyes from the touch. Alec also pulled him into his house at the same time and close the door before them. They kept on kissing until they were in the living room. Alec didn't even let him go for a second as he was kissing Magnus lovingly. He caressed that moist lips softly again and again without any sign or intention to stop. Magnus also didn't know what got into him that he just wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and reciprocate the kiss happily. This is a real honeymoon period for them that the kissing lasted for a while. Alec pushed Magnus down on the couch and he broke the kiss. He sat down next to Magnus and just smiling happily. He stared blankly at Magnus who was already confused with what's going on.

"What was that for?"

Magnus asked cutely since Alec didn't even say anything. It doesn't surprise him anymore because Alec is just that weird and whatever Alec did, no can even understand why.

"Nothing. I just miss you so much. Also, I almost got a heart attack. You look so much more beautiful without all that make up on. Are you trying to kill me?"

Alec said softly as he placed his elbow on the couch while sitting sideways to face Magnus. He rested his head on his hand showing his bicep unintentionally as he did that, giving Magnus a cute stare at the same time.

"Yeah, well, Cat made me wear it last night and I thought it would be fun to give it a try. I love the eyeliner tho it's brings out my eyes."

Magnus explained cutely as he was laughing at first looking how excited Alec was with him, without make up. Of course Alec recognize him despite all that plainness.

"Oh yeah, it totally did. Now you look younger than yesterday. Am I even allowed to be with you? I'm afraid it would be illegal. You're so underage."

Alec agreed with him and then end up bringing back the subject that makes Magnus mad at him, again.

"I am not! I am 24! Will you stop it already?"

Magnus said unsatisfied. He crossed his arms sulking and looked away from Alec.

"Why are you so mad?"

Alec chuckled softly as he asked that. Even looking at Magnus from the side, he still looks beautiful.

"I don't like it. I am a man. I don't like being treated like a child."

Magnus complained cutely.

"But you are. At least you looked like one."

Alec said, pouring the alcohol into a fire which cause a bigger one.

"I'm not. I'm going to graduate and get a job and live my life in adulthood. I can't look like a child! I need to look matured! You are the child! Not me."

Magnus protested. He was unable to contain his anger anymore. If he doesn't look like an adult, how can he be taken seriously when he went to get a job or anything. That's what scares him actually. Alec chuckled softly hearing his cute boyfriend's angry voice and just turned Magnus to him. He pulled Magnus by his waist so that he sit properly on the couch, sideways.

"Okay! I am the child, not you. Because you know why? You are a vegetable."

Alec said promptly.

"What?"

Magnus was dumbfounded.

"Yeah, you are a cutecumber."

Alec said suddenly cracking Magnus up. Magnus had to laugh instantly at his lame joke. Alec is too spontaneous that Magnus can't even stay mad at him.

"Look, I don't wanna waste time fighting. We only have a month. So, I have something for you."

Alec said seriously all of the sudden.

"really?"

Magnus asked impressed by his sudden seriousness. Alec nodded lightly as he opened his mouth.

"I will give you a kiss and we'll stop fighting. But if you don't like it, you can return it to me but we will also stop fighting."

Alec said softly making Magnus gasped unbelievably but he can't help but laugh instantly. Alec immediately took his hand and just intertwined their fingers together before giving Magnus the kiss he wanted to. He pulled Magnus by their tangled hands to the back of his hips making Magnus leaned forward to him and met Alec's lips slightly. Alec leaned in as well as he planted more kisses on that lips he's been craving for. Alec kissed Magnus again without hesitating about it for one second. After some time, Alec pulled away from his lips but keep their foreheads attached.

"I think I'm addicted to your lips. Is it weird that I felt this way? I hope it doesn't make you uncomfortable."

Alec whispered softly realizing that they were too deep drowning in those kisses when it's just the second time they meet.

"Well, what's a boyfriend for, right?"

Magnus replied softly.

"so, it's fine for me to kiss you, like anytime I want?"

Alec asked nervously making Magnus chuckled slowly.

"You are so needy, did you know that?"

Magnus said softly as he pulled away from Alec.

"No I'm not."

Alec denied it instantly. Suddenly he felt embarrassed for his own actions. He never had done things so impulsive like this. It's like he doesn't even remember what's he like before Magnus.

"Yes you are."

Magnus said teasingly.

"Yeah, well, I'm in need of a boyfriend that can help me with my project. That's for sure. Let's go."

Alec said firmly as he took Magnus by his hand and walked him to his study room where his laptop was at. He had to change the subject or he will do anything stupid again, like jumping on Magnus again and again.

Alec show Magnus the project he has to do and he can see how Magnus's eyes sparkles in excitement of the project they will be doing. Alec gave Magnus the office chair while he took a stool from his kitchen since he only has that one comfortable chair in his study room.

"You're such a nerd."

Alec said softly while cupping his own face as he was putting his weight on the table.

"what?"

Alec's voice bringing Magnus back to reality since he was lost in his own world while reading the task Alec had to do.

"yeah, you're so excited about some project. You are definitely a nerd. That's why you agreed to be with me, right?"

Alec said teasingly as Magnus glance over to him.

"maybe."

Magnus pursed his lips nonchalantly and focusing on the project once again.

"can I ask you something?"

Alec asked softly. There's something he was wondering about.

"shoot."

Magnus replied without looking at Alec.

"why did you agree, actually? To be my boyfriend? I mean, you can just say no. I don't mind."

Alec said frankly. At that moment, Magnus felt like it's the first time he ever heard Alec said something mature and not weird. But the question is too hard because Magnus also didn't know why he agreed to all this nonsense.

"because I'm a nerd, duh..."

he replied sarcastically not wanting to give a serious thought about it.

"no. There's something else."

Alec said firmly. He knew there's something more and he was curious about Magnus.

"because I don't like being single. I love being in a relationship."

Magnus said frankly.

"even when I won't love you?"

Alec asked earnestly. A part of him was also worried that it might hurt Magnus because the more he thought about what they're doing, the more it sounds ridiculous and dangerous. If one of them has the possibility to fall in love with another, they will get hurt and Alec didn't want Magnus to get hurt. He was also certain that he wouldn't fall in love which makes him more concerned about Magnus than his own self.

"especially then. Because I don't like commitment. My last boyfriend wanted more than I can give. He planned a future for us. He wanted to get married, have kids and all. I can't handle that much pressure. So when you said no strings attached, and you'll be a good boyfriend, I guess I just miss having a boyfriend making me agreed just like that. At least you are loving. That's all I need."

Magnus said casually making Alec felt a bit relaxed. If Magnus really felt that way, there's no reason to stop this nonsense now.

"loving?"

Alec scoffed unbelievably at what he just heard.

"yeah, loving. You are. But in a way that no love involved? Something like that. Just what I need cuz it won't get too complicated in the end. It's perfect. So, enough about that. Let's start this thing!"

Magnus said quickly. He was so excited about that project already.

"okay, but first, your loving boyfriend need a little loving."

Alec said softly while putting his finger on his own lips asking for a kiss, again.

"seriously?"

Magnus asked unbelievably. Alec nodded cutely. Magnus rolled his eyes and just pulled Alec's neck to plant a soft loving kiss on his lips. He suck Alec's lips slightly making Alec opened his mouth blissfully. Magnus broke the kiss causing Alec to chase after his lips. He chuckled softly looking at his needy boyfriend and planted another kiss on his lips softly again. He just peck him putting an end to that kiss.

"fuck! You kiss like a pro."

Alec complained unsatisfied with the fact that Magnus knew how to kiss in a whole new way which makes Magnus chuckled inside. Alec also pouted as Magnus stopped kissing him and started to focus on the project. Since he was being ignored, he just sighed slowly and tried to focus on his work as well.


	5. Chapter 5

"hey, I just realized this."

Magnus said surprised as he was looking at the front page of Alec's project while Alec was doing some drawing of his cooling element in the circuit.

"what?"

Alec asked as he looked up to where Magnus was looking.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood. You have a great name."

Magnus said softly looking at Alec who was already smiling happily hearing Magnus saying his full name. They were now at the computer lab at their college as Alec can only access the circuits given using the apps on the computer in this particular room.

"how come I've never noticed it before?"

Magnus pouted unsatisfied making Alec giggled cutely as he finished the rest of his drawing. It's been a week since they started dating and Magnus already met Clary, Jace, Simon and Izzy. They would also hangout together, Cat included,sometimes. They all clicked very well since Cat already knew Izzy well. She helped Izzy a lot during the orientation, apparently. On the other hand, Magnus wasn't that unfriendly as well. Looking at how Magnus made Alec happy, everyone was pretty much sure that they were already in love with one another except for the owner of that two idiotic hearts.

"Can I call you Alexander?"

Magnus asked cutely as he glanced over at Alec. Alec looked up again and smiled sweetly. He instantly pulled Magnus in for a deep kiss making Magnus chuckled cutely in the kiss as he reciprocate it instantly and gladly. It's not even surprising anymore everytime Alec did that. He always does whenever he had the chance to and Magnus always got caught off guard by those sweet kisses which he didn't hate at all. He just felt loved, but not in the real love way. It just felt like something he couldn't even explain.

"you can call me whatever you want as long as I can call you mine."

Alec whispered softly as he pulled away from his boyfriend's lips. Magnus chuckled again softly hearing those pick up line Alec always giving him.

"sure, Alexander. I'm yours."

Magnus said softly as he smirked mischievously at Alec. Knowing Alec's hungry mouth that would try to kiss him again, he pulled away from Alec as quickly as possible so that he didn't get to kiss him anymore.

"no! You need to settle this first."

he said quickly making Alec gasped in silence with opened mouth. Magnus really know how to torture Alec but motivate him at the same time. Since Alec was done with the drawing, he has to figure out how to place it in the circuit next.

"but I don't get it! Why can't I put it upright? It's how my cooling elements was like. You said the base must always stay on the plate, now what?"

Alec said unsatisfied. They already have countless debate on how he should design it and Alec's imagination of how is should be just not as good as he thought and Magnus knew that. That's also why they have to come to this particular room so that Alec can see what's wrong with his plan.

"no! You can't! It has to be vertical. Horizontal is not optimal. You chose the weird shape cooling elements, that's why you can't see. Don't you get why it can't even be placed upright? You can't even cover the transistors if you put it like that."

Magnus said half mad since Alec was being stubborn. He was showing him the circuit in 3D so that Alec can see it clearly.

"Why not? I wanna insert it like this."

Alec protested as he gestured the way he wanted his circuit board to look like, altho Magnus said that it's impossible too many times already.

"okay, then, what about the legs? Those transistors and those resistors legs? You wanna cut it off?"

Magnus asked firmly while showing him those things. After a while processing the picture, finally, Alec see what's the problem with his imagination.

"oh shit. That's it. Damn, I didn't see that."

he whispered softly realizing his mistakes which is one of the reason he can't move on to another task.

"now you see."

Magnus let out a small sigh as he can finally make Alec understand. Alec pursed his lips as he was looking at those printed circuit board on the computer screen. A silence stop by giving Alec the time to imagine properly.

"Have you done the calculation for the casing?"

Magnus asked breaking the silence between them. Alec shook his head. He was done with the cooling element, so the casing is next.

"You have to do that first so that we have a dimension for you circuit board. Also, you need to make an opened casing so that the wind can flow through the cooling elements. Do you know how to do it?"

Magnus asked softly like a very good teacher and Alec just shook his head lightly. He really didn't know what to do. A part of him felt so lucky that he has Magnus to walk him through all this work. Magnus smiled and went back to the circuit.

"Let's see, we have four channel, meaning we need four cooling elements. The size of one cooling element is 100mm, so times with four, and make it a little bit bigger so that the board can fit inside the casing later. Also, the formula for opened casing is different from the closed one."

Magnus said smoothly since he really knows what he's doing. This all is like a piece of cake to him but not Alec.

"Seriously?"

Alec raised his eyebrow hearing that there's another formula for him to do another calculation. All this calculation is going to be the death of him.

"Yeah, obviously. I saw the formula in your lecture script. Check it out later to do the calculation."

Magnus said simply. He had it all figured out. He always does.

"Ugh... I'm so done!"

Alec groaned loudly as he put his head on his notepad. He was really on the verge of giving up on all this stuff but Magnus wouldn't let him.

"No you're not! We're almost finish."

Magnus said softly knowing that it's too much too. He knew it's a lot but it's not that hard.

"No we're not. It's the fifth task and I'm still as blur as ever. I hate my life."

Alec said cutely and buried his face in his arms on the table making Magnus chuckled softly.

"You're being dramatic."

Magnus said slowly.

"Try having 3 paper in a week and this project to be done in 3 week. Then tell me if I'm being dramatic or it's just my life meant to be that way, a freaking horror movie."

Alec said firmly as he looked at Magnus with his cheek, still on the table. Magnus smiled softly looking down at his cute boyfriend.

"Well, next week you have 3 paper, then you have 2 and the last week of exam you have one. I think it's good enough."

Magnus said softly trying to calm him down but not working.

"No it's not. The subjects this semester is soooooooo hard. I need time to study, a lot of time!"

Alec complained unsatisfied as he started to sit up straight again. He let out a loud sigh and stared at the computer, blankly.

"Alexander-"

"Gosh I love it when you call me that."

Alec cut Magnus off from his words. His tone suddenly changed from unsatisfied to relaxed.

"Focus!"

Magnus widened his eyes as he tried not to laugh at Alec's easily-being-distracted side.

"Okay, what?"

Alec pouted cutely.

"Actually, we just need two more days to finish this. That's the only hard part. I promise you, when you're done with that casing dimension, we just need two days and we're done."

Magnus said calmly.

"Seriously?"

Alec sounded excited. The thought of finishing the project thrilled him a lot.

"Yess!"

Magnus said certain of his word.

"Gosh I l-- you're the best!"

Alec said enthusiastically.

"I know."

Magnus shrugged proudly with his cute smile making Alec smiled happily.

"Can I at least kiss you now?"

he asked spontaneously making Magnus chuckled softly and unbelievably at that.

"You really can't let it go, can you?"

Magnus shook his head at Alec's neediness. Alec just shook his head, admitting to his hungriness for Magnus's lips.

"We're in college, Alexander."

Magnus said slowly not wanting to give him the kiss, or the opposite. Alec shrugged nonchalantly as he didn't really care about where they are. He leaned in to Magnus anyway and crushed their lips together again. Magnus was speechless with his aggressiveness but still manage to kiss him back with putting his hand on Alec's shoulder. Suddenly, the door opened making both of them almost jumped off the chair, surprised.

"I thought you'd be here. Alec, we have class, let's go."

Clary said nonchalantly. Alec pressed his lips together as he tried to recover from the kiss which got interrupted by his best friend. Luckily for Magnus, the door is behind him which makes only Alec's face are visible to Clary at the moment. That might have been less embarrassing for him, altho Alec didn't really care of Clary saw them making out.

"Really guys? Here? Get a room."

Clary said again teasingly since she actually saw that they were in the middle of face sucking before she walked in.

"we are in one. You're the one that bust in unwanted."

Alec said unsatisfied.

"your own room! Not a public one."

she said firmly while crossing her arms.

"oh please. You kiss Jace all the time and anywhere. I never complain."

they started bickering again. Magnus was just silently listening to their childishness.

"At least Jace and I love each other."

Clary said sarcastically. Magnus scoffed hearing her dissatisfaction. Most of their friends still doesn't agree with their one month agreement. Clary was most likely the one that's very against it looking at how nice Magnus was. Also, she can see how Alec looked at him, with love, which makes her more furious because they might end up hurting one another.

"she's still bitter."

Alec said to Magnus.

"I know right."

Magnus had to laugh softly. They were both just still stubbornly sticking to their principles about not falling in love with one another and all of that was just purely because they wanted to have fun.

"I can hear you guys."

Clary said annoyed.

"we know."

Alec stuck out his tongue to her. His eyes stopped at the clock at the wall soon after.

"wait, isn't our class at 5?"

Alec frowned his eyebrows since it's only 2.50pm. He thought he lost track of time while being with Magnus, but it's not it.

"Yeah, but prof forwarded it to 3 cuz he have another appointment at 5. Since everyone agree that the sooner the better, we have class, now. Well, in 10 minutes."

Clary said softly while looking at her wrist watch.

"Alright. I'll be out in a minute."

Alec said slowly while giving Clary the look telling her to go out first. She can totally read that and Magnus too. Alec isn't a very subtle guy.

"Oh no, I'm not going anywhere. If guys start sucking faces again, we'll be late for class."

Clary said knowingly making Alec gasped unbelievably. Magnus chuckled at Alec's failed attempt to chase Clary out.

"you are such a cock blocker."

Alec said annoyed.

"oh well, I'm flattered."

Clary flipped her hair trying to annoy her best friend even more. Alec rolled his eyes at Clary. She was just leaning against the door waiting for Alec to pack his things and headed out with her.

"I'm sorry I have to go. Can we continue next time?"

Alec pouted cutely as he really hated to leave Magnus.

"of course. Don't worry about it, Alexander. Go do what you have to."

Magnus said softly knowing that Alec was busy too with his last minute class for the exam preparation.

"okay, so when are you free?"

Alec asked earnestly.

"Why don't we continue this after your fifth paper? At least you have more than one week gap in between that. Just focus on your exam for now."

Magnus suggested.

"okay. But you still have to have lunch with me every day."

Alec demanded cutely. Clary was already smiling at those two idiots who was back in their own world.

"Of course. And, you have to finish the calculation beforehand. It's important."

Magnus said firmly.

"Okay boss! Roger that."

Alec said softly, completely forgetting about Clary in the room. Magnus smiled. Alec smiled back and just spontaneously kissed Magnus on his lips making Magnus a little bit surprise because Clary was just right behind him. But if Alec didn't mind, he couldn't even care less too.

"See ya."

Alec whispered softly as he broke the kiss and placed another kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. He already started to like that gesture even when he's not the one being kissed.

"Bye."

Magnus said slowly as Alec stood up and walked to the door.

"Bye Clary."

Magnus said softly as he turned to her, finally.

"Bye Magnus."

Clary said playfully as she seemed excited looking at her best friend's act of love. She can see how Alec was head over heels for Magnus already. They both headed out from the building since their class was on another block.

"so, Alexander, "

Clary said playfully.

"oh god.. "

Alec groaned softly feeling a mock is coming on its way.

"have you told him yet?"

Clary asked promptly as they walked into the other building.

"told him what?"

Alec asked confused. He thought she was going to tease him about Magnus calling his full name since Alec didn't like it when anyone call him that and Clary knew it.

"that you love him?"

she said almost certainly making Alec giggled surprised.

"what?! Am not."

he denied instantly as he laughed unbelievably at what she just said.

"oh Alec, you so are."

she said softly while shaking her head lightly. Alec just smirked nonchalantly ignoring Clary and her 'wishful thinking' assumption. All Clary would ever wish now was her best friend to realize what love actually was. It's already right before his eyes but he didn't even know it. 


	6. Chapter 6

As the exam week started, Alec just met Magnus for lunch everyday. It's not weird at all spending time without having to think about the project. Altho it did came out in their conversation when they're together, but mostly, they just talked about themselves. Little by little, getting to know each other more and more. There's also a time where would ask Magnus to help him with his study. A few subject that apparently the same with what Magnus did the past years. Most of the people would already forgot what they study in the last semester but not Magnus. He studied every single thing by heart. It's impossible not to be impressed by that smart brain. Which is why Alec couldn't stand being away from him, the longer they spend time together. Sometimes, he would come up with any excuses to be with Magnus and he didn't even know why he tried so hard. He always thinks that he just wanted to spend that one month cherishing every moment with his boyfriend because he won't another chance like that ever again. The thought of falling in love with Magnus never ever cross his mind no matter how much Clary tried to confront him about that.

On the second week of the exam period, Alec didn't see Magnus as much. Magnus has his last paper that week. As if it's not a bad thing, Magnus locked himself up in his room. He is just that serious when it comes to studying and Alec understand that. He promised to eat lunch with Alec again after he was done with that one last exam paper of his life, hopefully.

As Alec finished his fifth paper which was one day earlier than Magnus's last paper, he went to the restaurant near the college for lunch with the guys, since Clary went shopping with Izzy. Girl's day out after a stressful day of the week.

"hey, where's Simon?"

Alec asked as soon as he walked into the restaurant and saw Jace waiting for him.

"he sent the girls to the mall. He'll be here soon. Wanna order first?"

Jace asked casually as Alec sat down in front of him.

"nah, let's just wait, I'm not that hungry anyway."

Alec said softly called the waiter for some juice. They will order the food later when Simon arrived.

"so, we're not going to see Magnus again today?"

Jace asked curiously with full anticipation. It's been two days already that he didn't see Alec with Magnus which kinda worries him. To be honest, Jace was very worried knowing about their one month agreement because Alec looked happy. Which is exactly why he was worried. If the month ended with Alec breaking up with Magnus, it felt like his world will fall apart. He tried to talk some sense into Alec but Alec was always stick to his principles of not wanting to fall in love.

"nope."

Alec replied slowly with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Jace just nodded lightly since Alec seemed to look a little bit sad which is very obvious. So, he didn't want to make it worse by asking more about Magnus. A waiter came and served Alec his apple juice while Jace was having an ice tea.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

Alec asked while stirring his apple juice.

"sure, dude. What up?"

Jace grinned widely as Alec started talking again.

"how do you know Clary's the one?"

he asked curiously.

"Wow, I thought you would never ask."

Jace chuckled softly hearing that unexpected question.

"Just answer me."

Alec rolled his eyes at Jace's sarcastic laugh.

"well, I will answer this with, Magnus is the one for you, that's for sure."

Jace shrugged his shoulders.

"Gosh, please. Can't you get over it? When it's over, it will be over."

Alec said firmly since Jace also one of his friends that weren't fond of that one month thing. Well, most of his friends weren't but at least Simon didn't say anything.

"Then why do you ask this?"

Jace said unsatisfied.

"Just curious. About you and Clary, this has nothing to do with me and Magnus!"

Alec pursed his lips. He also didn't know why he have that question running through his mind.

"Well, I met her, I fall in love and I wanna be with her every single second of the day. I don't know if she's the one but I want her to be. So she is."

Jace said confidently making Alec impressed.

"But you're not with her now."

Alec raised his eyebrow just teasing him.

"Oh well, girl gotta need her space. You know she went shopping right? Her so called stress relieving shopping with Izzy? Even you don't wanna go shopping with them. They'll kill you."

Jace said casually half laughing as he shook his head lightly. Alec also laughed a bit. Shopping with those girl can really kill them, not only their feet felt like they are about to disappear, the boredom of it can also kill them emotionally. Alec let out a small sigh after that short laugh. Then, he drink his juice not knowing what else to say.

"Something wrong, man?"

Jace asked worried.

"No. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

Alec faked a smile. He felt like something is missing but he can't explain what.

"Alec, I may not know you as much as Clary did but I can see that something is bothering you."

Jace raised his eyebrow knowingly. They already knew each other for a year now, he can see that much in Alec's bitter expression.

"I'm fine."

Alec said casually as he shrugged his shoulders acting like nothing's wrong.

"Seriously, I haven't seen you smile in the past 3 days."

Jace said unsatisfied.

"I'm smiling."

Alec grinned widely giving Jace the assurance that he's fine. They both laughed afterwards since it's kinda silly to smile like an idiot.

"fine. Whatever you say."

Jace raised his hand surrender with Alec's stubbornness.

"so, Clary said, you are in love with Magnus. Wanna talk about that?"

Jace changed the subject making Alec gasped shockingly. He didn't expect him to said it too. It's enough that Clary always tried to talk him about it, now Jace too.

"Oh my god. Are you seriously asking me that?"

Alec asked unbelievably.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Jace said surely.

"I am not falling in love with anyone."

Alec said firmly.

"Then why did you ask how I know that Clary's the one."

Jace gave him a serious look.

"I'm just curious."

Alec defended himself.

"okay, you wanna something about falling in love? It's when you can't get rid of them out of your mind. They are too beautiful for you to not think about. You are not in love with her because she's beautiful, but it's the other way around. She looks beautiful because you are in love with her. So, no matter what she wear, tights or sweatpants, the beauty of her doesn't change because your feelings for her is still the same."

Jace started to lecture Alec on falling in love. Maybe it's because he was inexperienced that he didn't know what it was like to be in love with someone.

"Also, being around someone we love, it feels like there's not enough time in the world. Like 24 hours a day isn't even enough to spend time with her. If I don't meet her for a day, it feels like I've wasted a day living. It feels like my day isn't complete. Don't you ever felt that way? If I didn't see Clary for a day, I would go back home and sleep wondering what's missing. Well, it's Clary. Cuz I love her. So much that it hurts not seeing her."

Jace said confidently making Alec thinks. He wanted to relate what Jace said with his situation but he still can't see how that proves that he was in love with Magnus.

"What about kisses?"

Alec asked suddenly making Jace surprised.

"What do you mean?"

Jace asked confused.

"What do you feel when you kiss her? Is it just a normal thing to do or there's more to it? Like, anyone who isn't in love would also like doing it."

Alec asked curiously like a small kid wondering about the world.

"Alec, that's ridiculous. When you kissed someone you love, it's feels like your life is complete."

Jace said casually.

"But you said it's complete when you saw her. Now when you kiss her too? Damn, every answer seems the same. It completes you. Love is. Don't you have any other way to describe love?"

Alec said unimpressed.

"No. It's the one way. Love complete us. Everyone needs it. Plus, I said seeing her completes my day. And, kissing is more than just completing my day. It completes my life. Like, if my whole life was falling apart, a kiss from her makes it all better. She brings it back together. She makes it feels like life isn't that bad. It's like saying, I'm here with you, in every kiss. Like saying, I'm going to be there for you, help you to get through life. Together, life wouldn't be that bad. Just like that, life is great again."

Jace said proudly referring that his life was great with Clary in it.

"but, what if your life was already great? It's not falling apart at all?"

Alec said proudly. Never he had ever felt like his life wasn't good enough that he needed love to get through life.

"well, why did you need that kisses if your life is so great?"

Jace asked him back.

"for fun."

Alec shrugged nonchalantly.

"fun? Oh god. That need to have fun only happens because you want them, only with that particular person, I might add. You never wanna go around kissing strangers, aren't you? For fun? Do you feel like kissing me or Simon, for fun?"

Jace asked making his point clear which Alec didn't even see. He was just disgusted by the idea.

"no!"

Alec answered in a heartbeat.

"see!"

Jace said eagerly.

"it's cuz you have girlfriends. And straight."

Alec said firmly as he tried to say that it has nothing to do with him wanting Magnus and not them.

"Alec, what do you feel when you kiss Magnus?"

Jace asked softly after letting out a small sigh. He can see how Alec wasn't effected by his talk at all. Alec only shrugged as the answer. He didn't even know how to explain what he felt when he kissed Magnus. Admittedly. But it's definitely something. Different.

"okay, listen. I'm not proud of this but I've kissed tons of lips before I met Clary. I don't do boyfriend things either. But then, I met her. She turned my world upside down. When we kissed for the first time, it opens up a new world to me. I don't even remember my life before I met her. It's like, now, it's just me and her, going through a new life together. I just want that lips to kiss forever. I don't want anything other than hers, ever. That's what you should feel, that's what you would fell! That's love! Do you want to kiss someone else after your so called one month stuff is over? I don't think so."

Jace said confidently but Alec just laughed unbelievably at what he heard. He was just listening to Jace's excitement about love. He didn't even bother to answer that last question.

"Wow, you are too emotional for a guy."

Alec scoffed sarcastically.

"Hey! What's wrong with a guy expressing his emotions?"

Jace frowned his eyebrows and pouted his lips.

"Nothing! It's respectable. I'm impressed. But for now, I just can't be like you, man. It's just, this is all very confusing. One moment, you just want to enjoy it while it last, another moment you don't want it to end. "

Alec shrugged nonchalantly.

"Because you already love the guy! Just admit it. "

Jace said eagerly wanting Alec to just admit it.

"No I'm not. "

Alec denied instantly.

"Yes you are."

Jace said playfully making Alec rolled his eyes unbelievably. He just shook his head lightly and ignored him completely.

"When the time is right, you'll know it. Also, don't forgot condoms, you might need lots of 'em."

Jace winked playfully making Alec gasped shockingly.

"What the fuck?!"

he cursed out.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you just want to make out with him. Underneath that nerdy stuff, I'm sure he's pretty hot. Haven't you guys done it already? It's the best part of being in love. Make love. Altho, I don't support sex before love, but you alr-"

Jace smirked mischievously. If he can't get through to Alec in a soft way, he would prefer to do the hard way. A way where Clary wouldn't think of saying or even think about. This is why Alec need a man to man talk. He's too immature in love or even in adult stuff.

"Jace! Shut up! I swear to-"

Alec gasped shockingly. He can't hear another word.

"Hey guys. Sorry traffic. So, what are we talking about?"

Simon came suddenly stopping Alec's words. He sat next to Jace with a big smile looking back and forth between Alec and Jace.

"Nothing! I'm starving. Let's order. Waiter!"

Alec said quickly making Jace laughed in silence and shrugged his shoulders to Simon.

Alec's face was blushing hard at Jace's dirty thoughts which got into Alec's mind as well. He had never even imagine to have that kind of thought about Magnus. With Magnus, all he ever wanted was purely just spending time together, sitting next to him even though they're not doing anything and maybe sharing some small kisses. He never thought that far. Unfortunately for him, as much as he tried to get that out of his head, Jace already got through to him. He already started to think about those things when you fall in love and tried to match those things Jace said with what he was feeling when he's with Magnus. He tried, but love is not science. Science is interesting. Love is just a destination with an exciting journey. In the end, Alec didn't want to complicate things and just decided to forget what Jace said and enjoy the journey without the intention to reach that so called destination.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's getting a bit hot in here...

Finally, Magnus was done with his last paper which give him the chance to meet Alec again. As much as Alec was ecstatic to see Magnus again, he was also terrified. He didn't know what got into him but the thought of seeing Magnus again makes him feel weird and uneasy. He started to have this wild thoughts about Magnus which makes him can't even look at Magnus in the eye.

Magnus felt the indifference from Alec when they meet again the day after his exam but he didn't want to say anything about it. They spent the whole day at the computer lab the day after Magnus's last paper. Magnus continued helping Alec with his project and almost finished it. There's only one task left which they promised to meet again at Alec's apartment since Magnus said there's just one simple thing left to do. Then, Alec can finish his project once and for all. He just had to compile everything up afterwards and send it to his professor. It's also a good thing because his prof was available tomorrow afternoon, so he could send it instantly as he was done. No need to wait until the deadline which is next week.

Magnus came to Alec's apartment and just ring the bell. He was a bit excited about coming to Alec's apartment because it's been so long that he didn't visit him there, or maybe just a week. But it's long enough for him since it's almost like a quarter of the time he get to spend time with Alec. The month is almost over anyway. Alec opened the door and smiled softly as he saw the man he was waiting for. He still was terrified of his own thoughts that he didn't jump on Magnus as soon as he saw him.

"Hi."

Magnus said softly.

"Hey you. Come on in."

Alec said casually and walked away from the door as he invited Magnus in. He didn't even welcome Magnus with a kiss. A hug would also be nice, Magnus thought.

"okay, what was that?"

Magnus asked unsatisfied as he walked into Alec's apartment and shut the door.

"what was what?"

Alec asked confused with that sudden question. He turned to Magnus as they were in his living room.

"I don't wanna be that paranoid boyfriend but, are you mad at me or something?"

Magnus asked straight forwardly as he take off his jacket and put it on the couch. Magnus was done letting it slide. Yesterday may be because they were in college that makes Alec less affectionate than usual. But if he still was, today, Magnus couldn't bear to not know why.

"What? Why?"

Alec was surprised by his sudden madness.

"Cuz, uhm I don't know. You look different. You act different."

Magnus said half angry.

"What? Different? How?"

Alec said softly not wanting to show his nervousness. He knew he was acting strange but that's definitely not the thing he wanted Magnus to know about.

"Oh well, I don't wanna look needy, but you don't even kiss me like you always do. Like, the first time I'm here, you kissed the hell out of me, while pulling me in. Just now, you just opened the door and walked right in? What the hell was that about?"

Magnus clearly sounded offended by Alec's action. Alec sighed softly and cupped Magnus's face. He planted a kiss softly on his lips making Magnus more annoyed, at some point.

"Better?"

Alec asked as he broke that short kiss.

"Better? You've got to be kidding me. I thought the whole point of this relationship is to enjoy the honeymoon phase. Or that phase was already over for you? Should we just end it then?"

Magnus asked angrily.

"No. It isn't!"

Alec denied it immediately.

"Then what?"

Magnus crossed his arms demanding an answer.

"It's just... I.. Uh.."

Alec stuttered. He couldn't say that he was intimidated by him. How can he even say that it's because he started to feel more needy than usual. His needs got heightened by the time they spent time apart.

"I'm waiting.."

Magnus said breaking the silence between them when Alec didn't know what excuse to give him for his behavior.

"I'm mad at you."

Alec blurted. That's the only thing that came to his mind at that time.

"What? Why?"

Magnus asked unbelievably. Now, his anger fired him back.

"Cuz, I haven't meet you for three days. Then you don't even say you missed me yesterday. I know I do. And I've always said it first. You? You never did."

Alec said firmly. At least he could come up with the most believable excuse ever. Alec pouted sulking as if he'd care if Magnus said it or not. He just wanna make sure Magnus knew that he did.

"Oh, that's why you're so cold to me. I thought I've lost my charms."

Magnus chuckled cutely believing what Alec said and can't help but to be flattered by that.

"No. You still have it. That's why I'm mad."

Alec said firmly again as he was glad that Magnus buy that.

"I'm sorry but I'm not saying it. "

Magnus said casually making Alec surprised. He thought he would at least heard it. It could be a great to hear even though he didn't expect him to.

"Why not?"

Alec frowned his eyebrows disappointed.

"Cuz I don't feel like saying. "

Magnus said frankly as he shrugged nonchalantly making Alec feel even more disappointed. It's not that big of a deal if Magnus didn't say it but it would be nice to hear it, Alec thought.

"Fine. No kiss tonight."

Alec said firmly and walked away to his study room. It's a great thing for him too actually since Magnus demanded a kiss just now and he didn't know if he will be able to stop at just making out with Magnus if he started kissing him as usual.

"Oh wow, playing hard to get... I love a challenge."

Magnus said softly while following him from behind.

"I'm not playing anything."

Alec said firmly with Magnus being all kittenish and jolly behind him.

"So is this our first fight? This is freaking awesome!"

Magnus said eagerly right before they entered the room.

"What is so awesome about a fight?"

Alec stopped at the door and turned to Magnus. He was a bit unsatisfied with Magnus's excitement of them fighting.

"There's no fight in honeymoon phase. It's kinda a new big thing. I like it."

Magnus said frankly making Alec sighed softly.

"okay, whatever."

Alec replied annoyed and just turned away from Magnus again.

"You're so cute when you're mad."

Magnus said cutely trying to make Alec less agitated which only make Alec suffer more with his own no kiss rule. He turned to Magnus right before he sit down on the chair to make something clear.

"Nothing you say can make me less mad at you, but! I will pause this fight and finish this project once and for all. Then I'll continue being mad at you."

he said firmly making Magnus chuckled cutely. He likes seeing Alec mad at him.

"Okay, fine for me. But first-"

Magnus shrugged his shoulders and just planted a sudden quick yet very cute kiss on Alec's lips as he was waiting for Magnus to finish his sentence. Alec gasped shockingly at that sudden kiss.

"You can't do that."

Alec said half mad, not because he hated the kiss, but because that will only make him want Magnus more than he already was.

"Why not? You said you'll pause the fight. So, basically, you're not mad at me now."

Magnus said shamelessly. Alec pouted cutely and looked away from Magnus. He started to take out all of the things for the project and lay it all out on the table.

Magnus just chuckled softly looking at his cute boyfriend being mad at him. It's not that he didn't want to say it but he was scared that if he did, he would mean it. Which would mean that it's about to get real. Maybe Alec could say it because he never had that kinda feelings and it didn't mean that much to him. But not Magnus. Magnus didn't like playing with words that could bring a lot of meaning. Such as saying 'I love you' or 'I miss you'. He knew he meant it if he could say it out loud, and if he did, it will get complicated for him.

They just continue doing the project together in Alec's study. Magnus explained the last task he has to do which is not complicated at all but Alec can't seem to understand a thing. He only gave Magnus a blur face while Magnus was talking nonstop.

"Don't you get it?"

he asked Alec after he was done explaining.

"Not at all. Come again?"

Alec frowned his eyebrows confused which makes Magnus chuckled cutely at his cute troubled face.

"Oh my, you're so cute right now."

Magnus laughed.

"Magnus, I'm seriously don't understand a thing you said."

Alec said seriously fighting the urge to kiss Magnus who was looking so beautiful with his laughter.

"Just draw darling, it's not that hard."

Magnus said softly as he smiled widely at Alec. Alec instantly did what he was told because that's the only thing he understood. He can't even look at Magnus in the eyes anymore. He's too hot when he was passionate about the project. Alec was on the verge of falling into the neey pit again if he kept looking at Magnus.

"Fine."

he said slowly as he looked away from Magnus.

Magnus felt the distant between them when Alec didn't question much but he didn't want to make such a big deal out of it. Alec draw the sketches he needed to as the last task. The whole sketches for his printed circuit board with the dimension, the cooling elements and also the casing. After a few minutes of silence, Magnus promptly talking to Alec while he was drawing.

"I won't say, I missed you but, to be frank, you spent so much time in my mind, I think I should charge you rent."

Magnus say softly as he tried to coax Alec not to be mad. Alec knew it and he just shook his head lightly.

"Nope. Still mad."

Alec said firmly altho his heart was racing with the fact that Magnus said he was always in his mind. After that failed attempt, he tried again a few minutes later.

"Okay, kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinasours still exist, right?"

Magnus said promptly making Alec almost choked on his joke but he tried not to laugh at it.

"Nope. Not kissing you."

Alec said firmly again making Magnus pouted cutely.

"You know what? If you were a triangle, you'd be acute one."

Magnus gave him another cheesy pickup line after a few minutes of silence. Alec chuckled softly hearing his cute boyfriend's flattering him. He just decided to ignore him afterwards. He didn't even know what to reply to Magnus anymore.

"Okay, how about, to make it up for the thing you're mad at me for, I'll give you a kiss. If you don't like it, you can definitely return it. I don't mind at all. "

Magnus said suggestively making Alec scoffed unbelievably Alec finally looked up and peck Magnus on his lips softly making Magnus felt very happy although it was a very short kiss.

"Will you just shut up and let me finish this drawing?"

Alec said softly as he broke the kiss.

"Will just shut up and kiss me, again?"

Magnus whispered softly near Alec's lips. He also didn't know why he was so needy that night. Maybe, since Alec wasn't acting like one, he might as well just be it.

"No. "

Alec said firmly and went back to his drawing.

"Fine. But one last thing."

Magnus said seriously.

"What?"

Alec glanced at Magnus for a second with anticipation in his eyes wondering what else were going on in Magnus's head.

"You are so hot when you're mad, you could be the primary reason for global warming. Just stop being mad."

Magnus said cutely. If cute look can kill Alec had probably die a lot of time tonight. He rolled his eyes at Magnus not wanting to hear any pickup line again. He could really lose control over himself if Magnus didn't stop, so he just just shook his head lightly and looked back at that almost done drawing.

"Speak for yourself. You're the one that cause global warming without even doing anything."

Alec said slowly under his nose but Magnus still manage to hear it.

"What was that?"

Magnus asked teasingly.

"Nothing."

Alec said slowly and just continue doing his work. Magnus just smiled softly looking at his focuses boyfriend. He finally stop pestering Alec and let him finish his job. He already got his kiss anyway. Now, he just stared at Alec who was already in his own world drawing the sketches. Without him realize, he was feeling very happy that he get to be with Alec at that moment. A part of him was wishing that this moment would never end or at least the world would just stop spinning so that the time also stopped. It's just a bit sad that it almost came to an end between them. But, at least it has been a fun month right before he ended his days in college. Magnus was very glad that he met Alec. His one month boyfriend, Alexander.

 

 

"That's it? I'm done! It's done!"

Alec screamed happily. He finally finished the project and was now printing out every simulation of the circuit including the graphic drawing of all that printed circuit board design.

"Yeah, you're done! Congrats! Now you can focus on your last paper. "

Magnus said eagerly as well. He really loves seeing Alec happy like that.

"Oh Magnus, I l-- thank you so much!"

Alec said gratefully with his whole heart. He was about to hug him but he didn't. He just can't.

"Well, I'm the boyfriend remember? No need to thank me. Boyfriends help each other. "

Magnus said softly. Alec just smiled at him as Magnus just patting his shoulder lovingly. It hurts a bit that Alec just smiled at him tho. He was kinda hoping for some excited hug or kisses but Alec just keeps his eyes on that stupid freaking printer. Magnus can't even believe he was jealous of a freaking printer.

"I need to get some water, I'm thirsty."

Magnus said promptly as he was feeling kinda thirsty.

"Okay."

Alec just nodded. Magnus walked out of the room and went to the kitchen while Alec was waiting for the printing of his project circuit and compiled everything together. After he was done, he went out to tell Magnus.

"Hey Mag-"

Alec's stopped as he saw Magnus gulping down the water, with his Adam's apple bobbing sexily, from the side, looking so fucking sexy that makes him speechless. He just blackout fora few seconds.

"Alexander?"

Magnus called out for him making him fall back into the real world.

"huh? What what?"

Alec asked nervously looking at Magnus who was giving him the weird look. He really hoped he wasn't drooling or anything.

"nothing. You're about to say something just now?"

Magnus asked as he chuckled softly looking at his weird boyfriend.

"oh, uhm.. Did I? Noo."

Alec shook his head nervously making his way back to his study room followed by Magnus. He didn't even question Alec since he's always that weird, so he just walked back to the room with him. Alec had compile everything up and Magnus took a last check on it. As it was done, Magnus gave his approval to Alec and saying that he can already sent it by tomorrow.

"so, I guess it's time to go back."

Magnus said softly as he walked out of the room. He went to the living room to take his jacket that he put on the couch before going back.

Without hesitation, Alec just took that jacket not wanting Magnus to put it on. He put it back on the couch and pulled Magnus into a fiery passionate kiss making Magnus chuckled inside. He was wondering when Alec would finally kiss him again and just give in to his so called sulking. Magnus reciprocate the kiss happily with a small smile and wrapped his arms around Alec's neck while Alec's hand were grabbing his waist. They were kissing so passionately that Alec just slipped his hand under Magnus's shirt. In a blink of an eye, he just can't control himself from wanting Magnus so badly. He needed him, immensely. Magnus could feel a chill running through his body as he felt Alec's warm hands on his skin but he just kept on kissing Alec nonstop. The kiss heated up as Alec slipped his tongue inside his boyfriend's lusty mouth giving Magnus the chill within him once again. They fell deeply into the kiss that they almost forget how to breathe. Alec was shoving his tongue down Magnus's throat lustfully craving for that guy all night long. Magnus suck his tongue sensually making Alec moaned lightly against his mouth. Alec was intoxicated by that warmth that he couldn't bear to just making out with him any longer. He broke the kiss slowly as he took a deep breath. Magnus also started to come to his senses. It was also kinda overwhelming to him.

"you done being mad at me?"

Magnus asked cutely as Alec was panting softly with their foreheads still attached together.

"stay."

Alec whispered softly as he pulled away for a few inches.

"what?"

Magnus asked surprised.

"I l- uh, I want you to stay the night."

Alec said softly while looking straight into Magnus's eyes. His intense gaze were giving Magnus the chill that he couldn't even say no to that beautiful hazel eyes.

"okay."

Magnus said softly.

Alec was shocked when Magnus just agreed that he just crushed their lips together again. He can't resist his urges anymore. He can finally admit how needy he was at that moment. From the living room, Alec kissed Magnus passionately while leading him to his bedroom. His hands were already pulling up Magnus's shirt. He just can't wait to see everything underneath that plain and nerdy clothing. Magnus was also as passionate about it as Alec was. Both of them were electrified by their own feelings that they were just didn't realize what they were about to do. Alec took off his shirt as well as he pulled Magnus to his bed. Magnus climbed on top of Alec and just continue kissing him as he laid down on his back. Alec's lips on his lips are making Magnus completely intoxicated. He didn't even notice when Alec started to unbuckle his pants and only realize it after Alec pulled it down and threw it away on the bedroom floor. Magnus just chuckled cutely at Alec's aggressive move and continue kissing that lusty mouth. Alec also did the same when his own pants without stopping their making out session. Alec caressed Magnus's back gently as he released himself from his pants. He pulled Magnus closer to his body so that their skin could touch. Alec can already feel his erection getting up and about which makes his hands went down to his boyfriend's down under as well. He can't resist his urges to touch Magnus that he just slipped his hand into Magnus's boxers and felt the same hardness pulsing in his hand like his hard cock was.

At the touch of Alec's hand on his length, Magnus suddenly stopped doing anything and just sit up straight.

"woahh... I- uh.. "

Magnus said nervously as he took Alec's hand away from his hard throbbing cock.

"sorry, did I do something wrong?"

Alec asked earnestly.

"no, but- what are we doing?"

Magnus asked nervously. Alec was speechless as well that he didn't know what to say.

"isn't it your first time? Are you sure you wanna give it all up to me?"

Magnus asked, more worried that Alec would regret it all. Since he already took his first kiss, he really doubted Alec would want his first time to go to waste to a stranger. Alec sighed relieved knowing that Magnus only worried about him and not that he didn't wanna do it.

"I couldn't be more sure than I already am. Let's do this, Magnus."

Alec said softly as he took Magnus by his waist again.

"but-"

Magnus hesitated but Alec cut him off with a quick kiss.

"no but. We're already hard enough, we can't stop now and you know it."

Alec said firmly as he pulled Magnus into another deep kiss. Magnus's head was spinning. He can't believe that he was getting high from all these intense feelings. All he can think of now is just 'fuck it all' and pushed Alec down to lay on his back again. He took the lead again and just wanted to finish what Alec started. He started to shower Alec's neck with wet kisses making him moaned blissfully throwing his head back while Magnus started to go down on him next. Placing kisses on his perfectly crafted abs are turning Alec on so much that he can't even stand the pain in his hardness.

"Magnus, I need you to touch me. There."

Alec whispered softly as he was desperately needed some loving on his erection. Magnus smirked as he pulled down Alec's boxers, getting rid of the last piece of clothing he had on. Magnus instantly took it all in his hand, that pulsing hard member. He caressed it softly making Alec felt relieved for a second. He bite his lower lips enjoying the pleasure Magnus was giving him. Magnus suddenly took Alec's erection into his mouth making Alec gasped looking down on that beautiful brown eyes. With a small smirk and an intense gaze on Alec, Magnus thrust the hard member into the back of his throat. Alec gulped his saliva looking at how calm Magnus was taking his whole length in his mouth sensually.

"fuck, you, so good!"

Alec tried to catch his breath as Magnus stopped bouncing his head up and down giving him the very first blow job he never even thought he wanted to get. Magnus licked his lips satisfied as he tasted Alec's precum.

"do you have-?"

Magnus asked cutely while tilting his head. He figured that Alec would know what he needed. Alec just nodded quickly and stretched his hands to his nightstand. He can't thank Jace enough for advising him to buy it. Altho he said it wouldn't happen between them, but he still can't help but to let it get to him. That's why he bought the condoms anyway. He just can't believe he would get to use them. As he handed it to Magnus, Magnus smirked and planted another kiss on Alec's lips as he took it from his hand. He put the condom on Alec's hard dick while placing small kisses on Alec's lips.

"uhm.. lube, as well?"

Magnus asked, almost whispering too.

"what? I, uh, no. Shit. I don't have it, uh, sorry."

Alec said nervously. He heard about that but he never thought he would be needing it. Now he was just cursing himself inside.

"it's fine."

Magnus chuckled cutely listening to Alec's cute nervous voice.

"you can just help me with it. Suck my-?"

Magnus said slowly under his nose while putting his fingers on Alec's lips. Alec just did as he was asked and suck it up while Magnus planting kisses on his perfectly fine jawline and biting his neck. As his fingers was wet enough, Magnus pulled it out of Alec's mouth causing him to chase after them and Magnus just replaced it with his lips giving Alec the satisfaction.

He prepared himself with his wet fingers and moaned sexily against Alec's lips. Alec loves hearing Magnus moaned and just kissed him on his neck while following his every move on his hands. He also stretched out Magnus's hole by grabbing his hips tightly making Magnus moaned louder. After Magnus was done, he slowly sit down on Alec's hard dick. Alec was shocked when he felt the amazing feels as he entered Magnus's entrance. He never thought he would ever feel like that. Magnus was mesmerized by it too. It's like a perfect puzzle piece that fits in one another. Magnus had sex before but it never feels this right. It never feels like even if it's wrong, it still feels right. He rides on Alec's hardness without any hesitation or even trying to conceal his feelings. He just went all out while thrusting Alec's dick into his entrance. He moved faster and deeper with louder moan in every thrust. Alec was also moaning lustfully. The messy moaning sound filled the room as well the the slapping sounds of their thrusting move. After a while, Magnus slowed down. He was about to reach his climax but he still need more of Alec's heavenly feels dick. He panted heavily looking at Alec, giving him the sign that he needed to calm himself down a bit. Alec smirked mischievously and pulled Magnus into a fiery passionate kiss and turned their position by rolling him over.

"I wanna do it too. You, in particular."

Alec whispered near Magnus's ear casually making Magnus gasped in silence hearing Alec's horny voice. Alec kissed Magnus on his ears and down to his jawline and then his neck while his hand was caressing Magnus's soft booty. Magnus locked his legs around Alec's back gently as he was feeling excited when Alec took over. He moaned softly as Alec kissed his neck passionately. Slowly, he thrusts into Magnus deeply making Magnus threw his head back. It was very tender and merciful, like nothing Magnus ever felt before. Alec pulled again and thrust deeper again making Magnus moaned sexily against his mouth.

"fuck, you're good!"

Magnus purred heatedly making Alec felt proud. Alec was hitting his prostate again and again making Magnus moaned like crazy. He took Magnus's hard member and caressed it lovingly as he continued fucking his Magnus's sweet ass. They both reached their climax almost at the same time as the sex getting hotter every second. Magnus shot out his sweet release on Alec's chest giving Alec the most amazing feeling he had ever felt. He was so happy that he got to make Magnus cum like that. Alec fell on Magnus's shoulder after he also filled up the condom with his warm liquid making Magnus moaned sexily in his boyfriend's ear. Even the hotness of his cum makes Magnus felt so good.

"you're too amazing for a first timer."

Magnus purred softly as he managed to breathe properly again.

"beginner's luck."

Alec replied simply as he was also trying to catch his own breath. Magnus chuckled cutely listening to Alec's cute reply. They cleaned up themselves and went to bed again, shirtless. Alec insisted on having Magnus to stay the night not for just sex. He told Magnus that he wanted to sleep in his embrace. Knowing how needy Alec was, Magnus just agreed. They were already yawning as they were also tired from all the project and awesome love making.

Alec placed his head on Magnus's shoulder as his hands started to wrap up on that sexy body he has been hovering over all night. Magnus can't help but to feel very flattered by Alec's sweet gesture of not wanting to let him go.

"good night Alexander."

Magnus said softly as he placed a kiss on his forehead. Alec smiled sweetly looking at Magnus and hugged him tightly. He made himself comfortable in that warm embrace and eventually felt sleepy. Right before he fell asleep, he whispered softly near Magnus's ear.

"oh Magnus.. I think I'm falling for you..."

Alec purred softly as he buried his face in Magnus's shoulder like a very needy boyfriend, as per usual.

"what?"

Magnus asked a few minutes after hearing what Alec said. He was speechless and too surprised hearing that to ask right away. By the time he came to his senses, Alec had already fallen asleep before he could even explain what he meant by that. Magnus was a bit nervous with what he heard. He didn't know what to feel at that moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after the hotness, comes the coldness... a heartbreaking reality.

The morning came as the sun shines through the curtains from Alec's window which wakes Magnus up. He was already awake at 7 am but looking at how soundly Alec was sleeping on his shoulder, he can't get himself to wake him up. So he ended up sleeping some more. It's almost noon when he woke up again and he really has to wake Alec up. He has to submit his project by noon because that's the only time his prof will be in college since it's Saturday.

"Rise and shine pup."

Magnus said as he brushed Alec's hair softly to wake him up.

"hm.. That feels nice. Having a boyfriend to wake up to is awesome."

Alec groaned softly feeling the warm touch of Magnus's on his forehead. Magnus chuckled cutely listening to Alec's cute voice.

"wake up then."

Magnus said casually looking at his cute boyfriend who was still has his eyes closed.

"No.. Let me sleep more. It's been a while since I got to sleep this well."

Alec pouted cutely as he tightened his grip on Magnus's waist. Putting his lips on Magnus's shoulder. He was so drawn to Magnus's scent that it makes him feel so peaceful. He never wanted to let go of the guy.

"but it's already 11 something."

Magnus said softly making Alec surprised and opened his eyes immediately.

"What?"

Alec was surprised and just held his head up and took a glance at the clock on his nightstand. His eyes widened.

"Yeah, you'll be late."

Magnus said casually while looking at the same thing Alec was looking at.

"Oh fuck!"

Alec cursed and instantly get up from his bed. He run away to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and washed his face. There's no time for shower. He'll do it when he get back. As he was done, he just quickly changed into his normal outfit rushingly. He was too comfortable with him that he didn't mind changing it in front of Magnus.

Magnus was just enjoying Alec's rushing around without saying anything. He was just happy to wake up to him too. The feeling is mutual but neither of them knew it. As Alec was done changing, he saw Magnus was just staring at him while sitting on the bed. He tilted his head and smiled cutely at Magnus.

"What?"

Magnus asked when Alec suddenly stopped doing anything and just looked at him.

"You looked so cute under my covers. I think I'm going to keep you."

Alec said promptly making Magnus blushed at his spontaneous compliment.

"Oh shut up. I should get going too. I don't wanna make you more late than you already are."

Magnus said half annoyed as he didn't how to take that compliment or even respond to the fact that Alec said he wanted to keep him. What is that supposed to mean?

"No, you don't have to rush too. Here, this is my spare key. Take it, and just locked up before you left. Take your time."

Alec said softly as he took his spare key from the drawer and placed it next to Magnus, on the nightstand.

"What? Your key? You trust me with it? What if I robbed your house? You don't know me that well."

Magnus's eyes widened at Alec. As usual, Alec was being his ridiculous self and Magnus just didn't know what else to say. Alec just chuckled and didn't even take it seriously.

"Oh shut up. Just, sleep some more or whatever. I'll see you after I'm done submitting the project. I hope it won't take long, I'm going to miss you."

Alec said frankly making Magnus blushed. Is he still in dreamland or that's the real Alec talking? Magnus was just wondering where did the angry Alec from last night go. Maybe he was really done being mad. Alec cupped Magnus's face and pushed him down slowly on the bed. He waste no time to kiss Magnus passionately again like last night and Magnus just gladly accepted the kiss without hesitation. He placed his hands on Alec's neck, barely, not wanting to pull him closer or anything. They were in a very risky position anyway. Luckily Alec didn't climb back on the bed and just bending over to kiss Magnus.

"Oh damn it I don't wanna go."

Alec whispered against his mouth as he broke the kiss.

"Oh god. Alexander Gideon Lightwood! Just go already."

Magnus scoffed and instantly pushed Alec away. Alec laughed happily listening to Magnus saying his full name. It's been so long anyone had said that to him. As if he was doing something wrong.

_Well, isn't he?_

Magnus gave Alec the look telling him to go as he was showing him the clock next to him as well.

Alec raised his hands surrender and walked out out of the room. He went to take his bag with the project file and paper. As much as he was excited about submitting the project, he was more happy about what happened last night. Alec can't believe that they did it and he definitely has forgotten about their one month agreement. Little did he know that it's almost over but he himself can never get enough of Magnus himself. He didn't know what he was feeling but he was sure that he just wanted to spend all of the time in the world with Magnus. Alec caught himself thinking about Magnus when Magnus was just one room away. It was weird but Alec just laughed it off. Before he went out, Alec went to his room again to take a look at his boyfriend again. He smiled sweetly at Magnus as he took a peek at him without entering the room.

"Hey, let's go on a date today. Just you and me. What do you say?"

Alec asked promptly making Magnus startled in silence since he was actually staring blankly at the spare keys Alec put on the nightstand.

"hm?"

Magnus had to ask since he didn't really heard him.

"date? Today? You and me?"

Alec said softly and slowly with only his head coming out from the door.

"Sure, I'd love that."

Magnus smiled and nodded agreeably.

"Great! meet me in an hour, coffee house. I'll wait for you there."

Alec said excitedly.

"Okay. Can I just sleep for 10 more minutes?"

Magnus pouted cutely causing Alec to blush as he was being too cute. Alec bite his lower lips fighting the urge to get to Magnus again. He smiled at him lovingly before answering.

"Of course, make yourself at home. You can take a shower after and use my soap or shampoo or anything. You can take my shirt as well, if you want other shirt."

Alec talked continuously. Magnus was laughing slowly as Alec was suddenly talked about everything else. He just wanted to sleep, not taking shower or even borrowing his clothes or anything.

"Sure. Okay Alexander. I got it. Just go already."

Magnus widened his eyes to Alec again since Alec started babbling again.

"Okay, fine. See you later."

Alec pouted cutely and walked away from the door, making his way out, which makes Magnus chuckled while shaking his head.

"Later."

Magnus yelled at Alec who was already disappearing from his sight. He let out a small sigh as he heard the door closed. Alec was gone. His eyes went back to the things that's been bothering him. Alec's apartment key.

 

***

 

Alec went to the coffee house after meeting his prof and handing over the project. It took longer than expected but luckily it gives some time for Magnus to get ready. He told Magnus that he was on the way and so does Magnus. As Alec walked into the shop, he saw Clary and Jace having lunch. He knew they'd be there since Jace just finish his paper. He went to them and sit in front of Clary uninvitedly. He was smiling happily like an idiot.

"wow, long time no see."

Clary said sarcastically.

"what? We met yesterday."

Alec frowned. Clary just rolled her eyes and get back to her food. Alec just chuckled softly knowing that Clary was mad at him since he blew their Friday night hangout last night to do the project with Magnus. He literally met her just to cancel it so that she wouldn't be too frustrated but she still did.

"you okay man?"

Jace asked promptly since Alec was just smiling, weirder than usual.

"yeah, why?"

Alec grinned widely making Clary glanced at him again. She tried scanning her best friend's act, finding what's up with him.

"nothing, you look different."

Jace pursed lips at Alec. He looks happy, too happy.

"yeah, I feel different."

Alec smirked proudly. Clary frowned her forehead to that suspicious statement, still silently listening to both of them.

"so, waiting for Magnus?"

Jace asked casually.

"yeah, he's on his way."

Alec nodded lightly with a cute smile. Jace just nodded and chuckled slowly looking at Alec's excitement.

"did you guys spend the night together?"

Clary asked promptly making Alec widened his eyes at that sudden question. His jaw dropped. Before Alec could answer her, she continued again.

"You guys-"

Clary gasped unbelievably. Alec just shook his head unbelievably looking at Clary.

"you guys did it?!"

she asked, still shocked. Now Jace was shocked as well. He didn't see that one coming.

"Clary, please, I don't wanna talk about my sex life with you, or anyone. Especially not in the coffee house which we always hangout at."

Alec rolled his eyes at Clary's astonishment.

"Alec, I can't believe this. Are you two in love now?"

Clary asked worriedly.

"love? What? No!"

Alec scoffed.

"oh my god. You did not just did it without confessing your-"

"hey guys!"

Magnus came out of nowhere and sit down next to Alec. His presence automatically cut short Clary's sentence.

"oh great, you're here. Let's go."

Alec was surprised by Magnus's sudden arrival but he was also relieved. He didn't want to talk about last night with Clary. She knew too much already. He knew that Clary knows him too well and he won't be able to run away from her if she kept asking about it. So he get up instantly and pulled Magnus up with him.

"Alec!"

Clary yelled at Alec who was trying to run away from her.

"what? We're busy. We're going on a date to celebrate me finishing my project. And you don't. Okay? Bye Clary, Jace. Enjoy your meal. I'll see you later."

Alec said casually and held Magnus's hand. He walked out of the shop instantly after Magnus gave them an awkward smile.

"wow, he's in deep trouble."

Clary said slowly as Alec was disappearing from the coffee house.

"yeah, when is he going to realize that he is in love with Magnus?"

Jace asked disappointed making Clary pouted cutely as she shook her head.

"it's okay, he'll get there."

Jace patted her hair softly and planted a kiss on her forehead. Clary nodded lightly and smiled. In the meantime, Magnus was laughing unbelievably at Alec's ridiculous action.

"what the hell was that? Poor Clary. I think she still has a lot to say."

Magnus said softly in between his laughter as Alec was pulling him towards his car.

"well, she always has a lot to say. So basically, nothing to be worried about."

Alec said promptly. Magnus shook his head lightly and just go with Alec, forgetting what he heard before he sit down on the chair next to Alec just now.

Alec took him on a date to a cinema. Buying him a large popcorn and shared it together. Making out in the cinema instead of watching the movie. Then, Alec took him to a restaurant near his house which was a bit far from the campus. They have an early dinner together.

He also showed Magnus his neighborhood as he drove by his house. Showing Magnus the playground he used to play when he was a kid. They also stopped by at the playground and Alec bought him some ice cream as they were both sitting on the swing set at that playground. They were talking and chatting like a real normal couple and it felt so good.

The fact that the project is done and he still wanted to be with Magnus, shows how much he was really into Magnus but he didn't even notice that. Both of them didn't. Magnus was really happy to get to spend time with Alec where Alec was looking so much happier than usual. Maybe because he was done with the project that's been stressing him out before. Magnus was glad to see this much happier Alec. He could just look at the guy all day, listening to him talking without getting tired of it.

As the sun goes down, Alec drove Magnus back to campus. As they arrived at the campus parking lot, Alec was about to get off the car to open the door for Magnus but Magnus stopped him.

"hey, can we just talk for a bit?"

Magnus said softly since Alec was looking at him with a questioning look.

"yeah, sure."

Alec smiled softly.

"I had so much fun today."

Magnus started talking but he didn't sound as excited as he was trying to show to Alec.

"me too. It's been so amazing!"

Alec said frankly not sensing the oddness in Magnus's voice. Alec smiled happily as he lay his head back to the seat while looking at Magnus.

"and here's your key back."

Magnus said softly as he handed him the key.

"no, keep it, it'll be easier if you wanna come over next-"

"no!"

Magnus cut him off making Alec startled.

"what?"

Alec asked surprised.

The sudden change of attitude was too prompt. A chill flow into his vein when Magnus sounded so cold to him.

"no! I said no. I don't want your key. I want to end this. Right here, right now. Alexander, I wanna break up."

he said promptly making Alec shocked.

"What? But- why?"

Alec asked nervously.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm tired of feeling like a complete asshole."

Magnus said firmly. He can't contain those guilt anymore

"What are you talking about?"

Alec frowned his eyebrows confused.

"love is a precious gift in the world. I can't keep playing around with stranger just because I don't want to commit to anyone. Sure, commitment is hard for me now but that doesn't mean I don't wanna be in love or even having someone to love."

Magnus said slowly looking straight into Alec's hazel eyes. He was just afraid of wanting to have more than just a month with Alec. Since Alec wasn't in love with him or whatever, he shouldn't hold on to him anymore. Maybe the reason Alec can't find love is because he was too deep drowning in this fake relationship they've built for themselves.

"stranger?"

Alec was offended by only that word. Magnus had to be harsh so that he can't change his mind as he talked. He wanted to be firm, to himself.

"yes, stranger. We knew each other for like what, almost a month ago? And you're giving me your apartment key? I don't like this. You should give it to someone you love. You are very loving and kind and very sweet. I can't stand being around you anymore. You should find someone who you can really love. I'm sure you can."

Magnus said calmly which is actually not calming him down. Not at all.

"if you don't like it, I can take it back. We don't have to break up because of this."

Alec said softly as he took the key. His key.

"Alexander! That's not the problem here!"

Magnus said half angry since he can't get through to Alec that wanting him to take love seriously.

"then what?"

Alec asked annoyed.

"do you love me?"

Magnus asked straight forwardly making Alec stunned. He didn't know what to say. Alec from a month ago would definitely say no right away but Alec now can't even deny it at all.

"I don't-" -know. Is what he wanted to say but Magnus cut him off.

"do love. Yeah okay, you don't do love. That's your problem. You are so loving but you don't want to love. I mean, if you keep giving me the things you should be giving to someone you love, you'll never gonna know that love exist. Love is a beautiful thing. Love has no expiration date, love may not be science but it doesn't matter. We need both to live. It's as much as important to us, both of it."

Magnus said unsatisfied. He sounded more frustrated than he was angry, actually.

"I don't know why you're mad. You sounded like Clary already."

Alec let out a loud sigh. They just have the best date ever and suddenly the world turn upside down.

"well, Clary is right. If you can't see it, I don't know how else to make you see."

Magnus shrugged his shoulders while crossing his arms.

"See what?! "

Alec was dumbfounded.

"Love. Love is all around. Even the fact that you are friends with her for those freaking many years shows that you love her."

Magnus said loud and clear.

"That's different. Clary is a friend. I tolerate her. "

Alec shrugged nonchalantly.

"You love her! "

Magnus yelled at Alec.

"Yeah, okay, I love her. As a friend. So what? "

Alec yelled back.

"So, maybe you will someone else to love, as more than friend. Maybe he'll show you love the way it's supposed to be. I'm sorry I can't do it for you."

Magnus said softly as he shook his head.

"Magnus, come on."

Alec said softly. He didn't know what to say.

"when I asked what's in it for me, you said whatever I want, right? You're done with your project. You don't need me anymore. So I wanna break up."

Magnus said simply acting like what he's saying was not a big deal.

"but.. I l-"

Alec said slowly. Magnus laughed slowly as Alec can't even open his mouth.

"but what? I just wanna break up with you. You know why breakups hurt? It's because we are addicted to the love. That's why some of us can't handle it properly. But you, you don't do love. So it won't hurt. Must be your beginner's luck again. "

Magnus shrugged his shoulders acting like nothing's hurting him at that very moment.

"but, I don't wanna break up with you."

Alec said honestly making Magnus breaks in a way he never did before. He's been in love but nothing has ever hurt him like this.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this. I have to stop being so selfish and let go of you, so that you can find real love. You know this relationship isn't real right? "

Magnus said softly.

"I don't want to find real love. I want you."

Alec said cutely ignoring what Magnus said.

"I don't want you. I want real love. I'm so sorry that I took most of your firsts. Your first kiss, your first time, your first break up as well. It's too much. You can't just give it all up to me. You deserve to share it with someone you love."

Magnus said firmly.

"Magnus, if this is about last night, I told you, I want it. I want that. I don't regret a thing about last night."

Alec said softly, trying to persuade him into staying. He really didn't want to break up. Not now, not ever.

"well, I do. I shouldn't have let you do that. I'm selfish and I hate myself for that."

Magnus said heartlessly making Alec bite his lower lips fighting the urge to cry for a moment. He didn't know how to react when Magnus said he regretted what they did last night.

"goodbye, Alexander."

Magnus said softly after a few seconds of silence, waiting for Alec to say something but he didn't. Magnus just wanted to get the hell out of there and leave Alec for ever.

"Magnus wait!"

Alec pulled Magnus to him and crushed their lips together softly giving Magnus mixed feelings. Alec cupped Magnus's face and caressed his lips lovingly not wanting to let him go. Magnus was trying to pulled away but Alec held him very tightly that he can't even fight with him anymore. After a few seconds of struggles, Magnus just replied to the kiss and opened his mouth letting Alec's tongue in. His hands were clenching on his own thigh not wanting to touch Alec anymore cuz it will only make it harder for him to leave. Alec tilted his head to deepen the kiss as their tongue were dancing gracefully. The kiss was longing with a hint of fear of losing each other. Alec can't even think straight. He doesn't want to let Magnus go. After a while, he knew he needed to talk it out, so he pulled away slowly breaking the kiss.

"Magnus-"

Alec said slowly as he was panting.

"I guess, that would be our last kiss then. It's good to know you, Alec Lightwood. Thank you for loving me, metaphorically speaking. It's been a fun month. You know what they say, sometimes, even if you know how something's gonna end, thats doesn't mean you can't enjoy the ride. Now that I'm letting you go, go find the love you deserve. He's out there, for you. Just fall in love."

Magnus said softly with a heartbreaking smile. Alec was speechless at his calm voice which makes him unable to say anything anymore.

Little did he know, his heart was breaking as much as Magnus's.

Magnus get out instantly and walked away from Alec's car quickly. Alec didn't even get the chance to say anything as he was just afraid to admit what he was actually feeling at that very moment. It's a pain in his heart that he never felt before. Like a very horrible chest pain. He can't even go after Magnus cuz he didn't know what to say.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Alec cursed loudly as he was beating his steering wheel simultaneously. He felt too frustrated that he didn't know what to do other than cursing. For the first time in his life, he felt like his life was falling apart. The life that he didn't knew Magnus was holding it in his very own hands to keep it together. 


	9. Chapter 9

Alec went back to his apartment that night and just spent the night thinking about Magnus. Thinking about the love he was talking about. He can't explain what he was feeling. He didn't know what he was feeling. He never felt this way before. His life felt empty the second Magnus walked out of his car earlier. Something about Magnus makes the world stop spinning. The universe seems too cruel. He didn't know who to blame except for himself. He started it all. He didn't think about the consequences for all of his actions until it all came crashing down on his back.

He spent the next day shutting everyone out. Ignoring everyone's call. Locking himself up in his apartment. Searching up for cheesy love quotes, meaning of love and happiness. He tried to understand the things that Clary, Magnus and even Jace were always talking about. When he thought about it, there's so many times he wanted to say 'I love you' to Magnus but it never came out of his mouth. Those 8 letters just so hard to say and only a quarter of the letters managed to escape from his mouth, unknowingly.

I L- and that's it.

All the time.

When he was doing the project, finishing the project, and when the time he wanted to make Magnus stay, he just wanted to say those words actually. It's not that he wanted to have sex that night, he only wanted to say he loves Magnus. But he was afraid to and things worked out differently. Now all is gone. The time to spend with him, the chance to tell him, everything.

On Monday, when Clary had enough of Alec's silent treatment, she went to his apartment. It's almost 10 o'clock in the morning and Clary didn't care if Alec was still sleeping. She rang his doorbell repeatedly as well as knocking on the door hardly. Alec was going to just ignore her. He never thought he would do this to Clary but he can't let anyone see him like this. He's a mess. Magnus leaving wrecked him inside out.

"Alec! I know you're in there! Open up!"

Clary knocked on the door loudly while screaming making Alec can't stand it anymore. She has been on it for 10 minutes already. If she's not going after 10 minutes, that means she won't go even after an hour. So Alec give up and just open the door for her.

"what the hell?"

Alec said annoyed as soon as he opened the door. Clary sighed relieved and walked inside his apartment instantly.

"what? Me? You asked me?! I should be the one to ask you that! What the hell happened to you? Why didn't you answer my call? One whole day! You can't do this to me."

Clary said unsatisfied and worried at the same time.

"Clary, chill. I was just studying."

Alec said softly as he was making a normal face, trying hard to hide his sadness.

"Really? Studying on Sunday when our paper is on Thursday? Oh please. Who are you kidding Alec? You won't start studying until it's Wednesday. Or at least Tuesday. Not Sunday! It's me. I know you."

she scoffed sarcastically and crossed her arms around herself.

"Fine... You're right. I was just doing nothing. Literally."

Alec pursed lips at Clary and again with a small smile. It's impossible to hide his feelings from Clary. She saw right through him in a second.

"What happened?"

she asked concerned.

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

Alec shrugged.

"It's me, Alec. Clary! We are Alec and Clary! I know when something is wrong. Just tell me. Don't leave me in the dark. I'll always be there for you, remember?"

she said softly hoping that Alec would just tell him. She was really worried this time. Alec never hide anything from her and if he did, something bad must have happened. She knew the guy for almost 10 years already and it's not that hard to see when he was struggling. Alec just shrugged his shoulders acting like nothing happened. He sat on the back of the couch while Clary was standing beside him. Clary let out a small sigh giving Alec the time to really tell her. There was a few minutes of silence and it all felt so tense but Clary was patiently waiting. She didn't want to pressure him or anything.

"Magnus dumps me."

Alec said after a while.

"oh you poor thing."

Clary said surprised and just hugged Alec instantly. Burying his face on Clary's shoulder , Alec hug her back.

"honestly, I would just push you away right now, but I don't know why I need this."

Alec said slowly while holding her.

"oh god. You're so heartbroken and you don't even know it."

she said softly as he caressed his back trying to make him feel better.

"he said, it's because we're addicted to the love that makes breakup hurt. But I don't do love. I don't know what this is. But it really really hurts. Like hell!"

Alec said slowly in a very hurtful voice. Clary sighed slowly and let go of Alec. She sat next to him and linked their arms together. Clary put his head on Alec's shoulder as she stroked his arm calmly.

"Alec, here's a thing. Sometimes, life forces us to be someone we didn't want to be, when that happens, we often try to hold on to a little piece of who we were, like for example, your mindset about love. Love is not science and all. But the truth is, you know it doesn't matter anymore now. Because you've fallen in love. You never end up where you thought you wanted to be. You end up where you need to be! It's destiny."

she said softly hoping that Alec would understand that he was only falling in love and it's not a bad thing. Clary lifted up her head and looked at Alec in the eyes.

"It's okay to fall in love."

she said softly with a happy smile. Alec just looked at her not knowing what to say about that.

"you are in love with Magnus. Yes or no?"

she asked calmly. It took Alec a few seconds to answer that but he did it.

"yes. I think I am."

he said. Clary screamed happily when Alec finally said it and hugged the guy again. Alec had to laugh looking at her excitement.

"okay Clary. You're right. You always do. You know me more than I know myself. But now, even you can't fix this. He dumps me. I didn't even get to chance to tell him that. Not that I notice, until he left me for good."

Alec said slowly as he was disappointed at himself. He realized about it too late and now Magnus was already gone.

"okay, tell me everything that happened."

Clary said seriously. Alec told her every little detail of their conversation.

"oh my god. He loves you too!"

she said excitedly seeing the bigger picture of the story.

"what? No he's not. He hates me."

he frowned his eyebrows while shaking his head.

"oh for fuck sake! You both are so stupid. Why can't you see that you love each other? It's right there."

she widened her eyes unbelievably. How Magnus was saying that he wanted to be in love instead of just being in a relationship with an expiration date.

"no Clary. You don't know him. You should have heard his voice. He really hates me. He regrets everything."

he said simply and hurting at the same time.

"and you think you know him?"

she raised her eyebrow to him. She was sure that Magnus wasn't trying to say he hates Alec, he was trying to make Alec see love, which is what he was feeling, the feelings for Alec that he has as well as Alec has.

"yeah. I was his boyfriend, remember?"

he said casually.

"no, I KNOW YOU. Cuz you're my best friend. YOU DON'T KNOW HIM. But lucky for us, he has his own Clary and I'm going to meet his Clary."

Clary said playfully as she smirked excitedly thinking about Magnus's best friend, Cat.

"what? Clary please. Speak in English."

he frowned confused.

"ugh! Gosh! I'm going to see Cat. I'm going to ask her if Magnus really wasn't into you. You've only known the guy for like a month. Now you're in love with him? Oh my god, I can't let him out of you life like this. He's the one. He's your one! I'm gonna make sure of that and make him yours."

she said promptly as she was leaving him but Alec stop her by taking her wrist.

"Clary, stop. Just forget it. It's too late now. He already made up his mind. I don't want to make him hate me more than he already is. I didn't think it will do him any good if I told him that I am. Let's just eat ice cream like we promised."

Alec shrugged nonchalantly. He was feeling a bit better since he finally accepted the fact that he was in love with Magnus.

"No! You didn't even say that you love him! No ice cream for you! Out of all the time that you didn't think about the consequences, you decided to think about it when he asked you if you love him?!"

she said angrily. She hates it when Alec tried to avoid things like this, and giving up so quickly.

"What's the point of telling now? He doesn't even care about it."

he said slowly.

"He's been trying to ask you how you feel about him. Don't you think it's already frustrating enough that you don't even know that you're in love with him?"

she said trying to make Alec see that Magnus was in love with him as well.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

he shook his head slightly confused.

"he wanted to fall in love with you if you're willing to do the same but you can't give him assurance that you could. That's why he dump you! Silly!"

she said firmly giving Alec a piece of her mind.

"you don't know that."

Alec scoffed unbelievably.

"okay, then let's find out."

Clary said playfully and took Alec's hand. They walked out of his apartment. Clary took Alec to the campus after she called Cat asking where she was. She was just finish a lecture and about to go back to her dorm when Clary said that she would meet her wherever she was. Eventually, Cat just stay where she is, which was in the middle of the pavement near the college residency.

"Hey Cat!"

Clary run to her happily as soon as she saw her waiting. She hug her excitedly and Cat just hug her back.

"Hey guys! Alec! Long time no see."

Cat said excitedly with a hint of sarcasm. Alec just smiled and nodded agreeably as he also hug her too.

"Yeah! Tell me about that."

Clary rolled her eyes and supporting Cat's sarcasm. Alec just let it slide, he's not in the mood to fight back or anything.

"so what's up? Why the sudden call, meet and greet?"

Cat said softly as she was laughing a bit. Clary had to laugh too. Cat is funny and she loves being friends with her.

"So here's a thing. Would you tell this stupid guy here that Magnus loves him?"

Clary said straight to the point. Playing around the bushes was never her style which makes Alec not so surprised but still dumbfounded by her action.

"What? What do you mean?"

Cat asked confused with the sudden question.

"See! He's not. That's why he dumps me."

Alec said confidently to Clary.

"What? Magnus dumped you? "

Cat gasped unbelievably.

"Yeah. Isn't it absurd? I mean they were perfect for each other. I thought they would figure it out by themselves if we just let them be!"

Clary said unbelievably to Cat, ignoring what Alec just said.

"Oh my god! Is this why? No wonder Magnus wasn't there today."

Cat said slowly, trying to make sense of everything.

"What do you mean?"

Clary asked worried.

"Nah, it's nothing. It's just that there's this lecture he likes to go. It happens only once every semester, when the exam period is almost over. And he didn't go. He never missed it. Always attend it, every semester. He's just that nerdy. You would know that, right?"

she said softly to Clary and then looked at Alec.

Alec nodded lightly as he was worried when he heard Magnus missed the lecture. He knew Magnus really looking forward to that lecture. He always said that Valentine Morgenstern has a very amazing view on how the future techno world will be. He wanted to be like him. An amazing computer engineer and then also become a lecturer to teach the younger generation. The passion he has in him was also the reason why Alec fall for the guy. He's an amazing human being. Alec was lost in his thoughts thinking about Magnus when Cat put her hands on Alec's shoulder. He came back to reality instantly.

"Listen, Alec, when he's in love, he likes to take a little bit of time to process it. But he normally does not just dump people like that. It's not him."

Cat said softly.

"See! He hates me. That's why!"

Alec said slowly as he looked at Clary. Cat scoffed unbelievably looking at how disappointed he was, which brings Clary to make an annoyed face at Cat, telling her how unreasonable Alec was thinking.

"No! That's not it. It's because he loves you too much. You've unlock something in him. I know that much. He's different when he's with you. When he looks at you, he smiles like there's no reason to not be happy at all. Because he has you. What about you? Do you love him?"

Cat said softly as she really wanted to hear that Alec loves her best friend. Alec was speechless when hearing all the sweet thing Cat said about Magnus looking at him and all. His mind went blank.

"What? I.. Uhm.."

Alec stuttered.

"He does. He does."

Clary cut him short making Cat laughed slowly.

"Great. Then tell him."

Cat crossed her arms and shrugged happily.

"How? Help us."

Clary pouted cutely making Cat laughed slowly and stroked her hair softly. She can see how much Clary loves her best friend and would do anything just for him to be happy, and Cat would also do the same for Magnus.

"I will. But now, I have to talk to Magnus first. He must be devastated right now. God, I'm worried."

Cat said softly.

"Me too."

Clary pouted again.

Then Cat walked away after saying goodbye to Alec and Clary. Clary took Alec home as she was going to give him a beating for not doing the right thing before. Cat went straight to Magnus's room and knock on his door continuously. Magnus groaned annoyed knowing that Cat won't go away even if he ignore her. He was just staying his bed all day yesterday and today as well. He just doesn't want to talk to anyone because even though he's the one that ask for a break up, doesn't mean he wanted to. It's just so frustrating that Alec didn't even go after him when he walked out of the car. Magnus get up anyway and open the door for Cat.

"Okay! Where were you!?"

Cat asked instantly as he opened the door. She walked inside uninvitedly as well.

"Uhm, if you're looking for Magnus Bane, he's standing in front of you."

Magnus said sarcastically as he closed the door and turned to Cat who was standing in the middle of the room.

"you missed prof Morgenstern's lecture! Our Mad Hat prof!"

Cat said half angry.

"yeah, I overslept."

he said casually and make his way to his bed again.

"What? You?! The guy who never sleep after 6 in the morning, overslept?"

Cat crossed her arms unsatisfied with his answer.

"people change. I'm graduating. I need a new character. So, I grew up."

he shrugged proudly as he leaned back against his bedpost.

"grew up into a jerk or what? This is not because of you're graduating. You are broken hearted."

she said worriedly as she shook her head lightly.

"what? That's ridiculous."

he scoffed sarcastically thinking that Cat didn't know what happen.

"I know, Magnus! You're not even like this when you dump Imasu. If you love Alec this much, why did you dump him?"

she asked unsatisfied.

"what? How did you-?"

"I met Clary."

she cut him off.

"Great, of course he has to tell everyone that he's a free man now. And I don't have to say anything to you. It's over. We had fun. I told you that's all I'm in for."

he tried to sound casual but Cat knew he was hurting inside.

"No Mags, he's suffering and so are you. You're running away cuz you're afraid to have the real fun. That filled with love kinda fun."

she said softly hoping that Magnus would just admit it. He let out a small sigh.

"Cat, I slept with him."

he said firmly.

"You what?!"

Cat gasped. If one thing she knew about Magnus, is that he will never sleep with anyone he's not in love with. He stands by his motto that sex is all about making love and not for a random hookups. He respects Cat but her lifestyle is never to his liking. Magnus shrugged nonchalantly not wanting to respond to her excitement or agitation, or whatever that is.

"Then, why did you dump him? Just tell him you love him already!"

Cat said softly as she sat down on the bed beside him.

"I can't. I was about to, but he said it's not love. It's. Not. Love. What we have is not love! When Clary asked if we are in love, he just laughed it off and said NO. Why should I even try to tell him? He doesn't feel the same. It's a waste of time, energy, words and even emotions."

Magnus said half mad. He can't conceal his feelings anymore. He was hurting and he can't hide it. Not in front of Cat, especially.

"Oh how do you know that? You didn't ask him directly."

Cat asked unsatisfied because she just saw how Alec was madly in love with him.

"I did! As a matter of fact, I really did! I asked if he loves me, and he just said no. He didn't do love."

Magnus said quickly.

"Are you sure that's what he really said?"

Cat frowned her forehead.

"yeah! Okay maybe, not like that. But I can read between the lines."

he said confidently trying to defend himself for what he did.

"no! You're reading it wrong. He loves you. I know. He told me."

she said confidently making Magnus chuckled unbelievably.

"Please. That's such an awful lie."

he said slowly in between his laugh. He can't believe Cat would make that up just for him.

"I'm serious!"

she widened her eyes since Magnus didn't believe her one bit.

"Okay, you know what. You're right, I do love him but it's over now. Like all of my past lovers, it won't work between us. So, just let it go. It's not like we've never been through this. Come on."

he tried to sound cheerful.

"No! We never! You dump a guy without even telling you love him, that never happens. You're not a coward. You will at least tell them what you feel when you feel it. Like when you gave Camille a piece of your mind before you dump her. Like when you tell Imasu how incredibly happy he makes you. Then you dump him cuz it's too much. Now, you just avoiding, Alec and the love itself. You can't just give up!"

she said angrily as Magnus tried to act tough.

"I told you! He didn't feel the same. There's no point in telling him what I feel."

Magnus yelled back at her sounded like a very spoiled and stubborn child.

"that's not very mature of you."

she said madly again, disappointed in him that didn't even want to give it a shot. Confessing his love to Alec.

"yeah, I know now. I'm like a kid. An underage guy that so immature and coward. Serves me right for playing with love in the first place. It's such a bad idea. I deserve this punishment. "

Magnus said sarcastically making fun of himself while getting back up and walked to his door. He was done ranting and raving about the game and love.

"Magnus-"

Cat heard how dreadfully Magnus was feeling that he tried to calm him down but he just stopped her by his hand gesture.

"No, can you just leave me alone?"

Magnus asked politely and opens the door for her. Cat sighed slowly when Magnus just politely kicked her out. She knew it's too much pressure on him. Magnus was one of the guy that she knows that take love very seriously and when he breaks, he shattered. Like a glass. It's not going to be easy to put the piece back together. It takes time and Cat will give him that. Time, to get a grip on himself. Therefore, she walked out of his room. She turned to him before leaving.

"You promised not to get hurt."

she said softly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. This time, it really hurts."

Magnus said softly as he gave one last smile at her and closed the door. Cat was speechless looking at how sad Magnus was and she couldn't say anything. She just walked away, back to her room as well. Maybe Magnus needed some time to cool down. Maybe he'll get better soon. But for now, he really isn't doing well.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later, on Wednesday to be exact, Cat managed to get Magnus out of his room. He was pretty devastated, still, about Alec but Cat gave him a good reason to go out.

"Cat!? Where are you? I thought you said Prof Mad Hat are going to do another lecture here. There's no one here! You better pick up or I'm going to make you pay for making me get out of bed today. I even shower for this! If you lied to me, I swear to god-"

Magnus was ranting, leaving voicemail to Cat who wasn't answering her phone. She said that the professor Magnus always looked up to are doing another lecture this year. Since he missed it the other day, he decided to go to this even though he still wasn't over his break up phase.

Now, he was standing in an empty auditorium with no one in it. As he was talking, he heard a sound coming from the stage, so he went down to the stage to see if there's anybody there, wanting to ask about the lecture he was anticipating. As he walked nearer to the stage, Alec came out of the backstage making Magnus gasped in silence and stopped walking instantly.

"Alexander, what are you doing here?"

he asked surprised. He was holding a mic on the center of the stage where Magnus was standing right under him.

"hi Magnus."

Alec smiled sweetly looking at his cute nervous boyfriend? Can he still call Magnus his boyfriend? No he can't. They broke up already.

"hi? Sorry, I must be at the wrong place. Bye."

Magnus said awkwardly as he wanted to walk away from him.

"no! You're not. I asked Cat to lie to you. I need to see you! I miss you-"

"Alec, stop! We've been over this! We are through."

Magnus cut him off. He has been doing so well, hypothetically, without Alec. He would crash into Alec's arm anytime if Alec didn't stop. Lucky for him, Alec was on the stage while he was down there, so he can't go running into Alec's embrace. He had to yell at him too since Alec was using the mic to talk to him.

"you're right. We are. I'm single now. And so are you, right?"

Alec said calmly which makes Magnus break a little bit inside.

"yes. I'm single."

Magnus yelled firmly, trying to accept that they are over, since Alec has accepted it very well.

"great, cuz I have something to say."

Alec said softly as he was relieved that Magnus said he was single.

"I don't think we anything to talk about."

Magnus said coldly.

"you're wrong. We do have a lot to say. At least, I do."

Alec said firmly making Magnus speechless by his seriousness.

"hit it, Simon."

Alec said casually. Apparently, Simon was there, behind the stage as well, with his keyboard to play for Alec.

> _"I feel so happy, Happy that I'm free, And I can see things, Things I couldn't see, I can be out every night, No one else holding me down, I can do just what I like."_

Magnus never heard the song but the first verse was enough to hear that Alec was happy that they broke up. He's a free man now. He can't stand there and keep listening anymore, so he just turned away and about to leave but the next words stop him.

> _"But I can't fall in love without you, I can't fall in love without you, I can't fall in love without you, I can't fall in love without you, Please don't fall in love without me"_

Magnus turned back to Alec who was already smiling happily looking at Magnus. He was glad that Magnus didn't leave.

> _"I hope you're sorry, Can't find the words to say, Hope you're always worried, Worryin' 'bout me"_

Alec pouted cutely as he sang that. He really missed Magnus so badly. Magnus was speechless hearing those lyrics and just walked slowly back to the middle of the room.

> _"Don't you think I give a fuck? Give a fuck 'bout who you fuck? But I hope you can't get it up"_

Alec shook his head lightly not wanting Magnus to be with anyone else but him. Magnus chuckled slowly hearing the cute lyrics as well Alec's cute expression. He hopes he was hearing it right. Is Alec in love with him? He was wondering it the whole time Alec was singing.

> _"'Cause I can't fall in love without you, I can't fall in love without you, I can't fall in love without you, So please don't fall in love without me"_

Alec panted softly as he was done singing. He looked at Magnus as he waited for him to say something. Alec raised his eyebrow asking Magnus to say something.

"what?"

Magnus asked nonchalantly. He knew what Alec wanted, a response to his song, but Magnus didn't want to say anything about it. He wanted to hear directly from Alec. Word by word, those 8 letters. Then, he will believe that Alec loves him.

"don't you have anything to say to me?"

Alec asked softly.

"me? I thought you're the one that has something to say."

Magnus said indifferently.

"I did say what I want."

Alec said calmly.

"really? When?"

Magnus asked sarcastically making Alec gasped unbelievably.

"I just sang it to you!"

Alec was half yelling as Magnus was totally ignoring his singing.

"it's not a movie, Alexander. You can't just sing to me and expect me to understand whatever you are trying to tell me. I don't know what you want me to say."

Magnus said unemotionally making Alec more appalled by his indifference.

"I don't just sing to you. I serenaded you! It's a love song! For you!"

Alec said unsatisfied.

"okay, so?"

Magnus shrugged.

"So?"

Alec was speechless. He didn't know what to answer to that. With that song, he just wanted Magnus to know that he can't fall in love with someone who is not him.

"if you have nothing to say anymore, should I just leave? Or you have another song and expect me to figure it out what it means? You're going to be disappointed tho."

he said sarcastically.

"wow, she's right. You're on your defensive mode. Nothing can get through to you."

Alec said slowly under his nose while shaking his head lightly, looking straight into that beautiful brown eyes that seems too far away from him even though he was standing right in front of him.

"if you mean Cat, she's always right."

Magnus replied Alec's monologue with his sarcasm.

"fine. I'm going to tell you something. It's about my first love."

Alec said softly as he put away the mic and went down from the stage. He gave the mic to Simon and told him to the hell out of there. He wanted a private moment with Magnus now. Love song is not working on this stubborn guy.

"first love? I thought you don't do love. Since when you have one?"

Magnus asked sarcastically as Alec was making his way to him. 

"since I broke up with you."

Alec answered coldly looking at Magnus. Magnus was surprised by his answer. A part of him was afraid to know if Alec has someone else to love after he left.

"fine, let's hear it."

he said calmly and took a seat on the auditorium chair. Alec smirked happily since Magnus was staying. Alec leaned against the stage which was only a few steps away from Magnus who was sitting on the front line in that room.

"okay, there's three type of love, I did research. We will fall in love with three people in our life. First, our first love. Ones that usually happens when we are so young, immature and not knowing what it was at the time. It's all very sweet and new and makes me really happy. But it ended after just one night. I am convinced that it's not love. But it is. It's real love. Looking back, I realized it was what love supposed to be."

Alec said softly with the most sincere voice and sounded like he was very much in love which makes Magnus a little bit jealous of the person Alec was talking about.

"wow, you talk like you're still in love with him. Why don't you just go and tell him that."

Magnus said sarcastically making Alec smirked and scoffed unbelievably at those bitter comment. He just ignored what Magnus said and continue his love research story.

"after that first love, I met a second one. The second type of person that would teach me another feeling of love. The hard one, hurts so bad. It involves pain, the greatest pain I've ever felt in my entire life. But it makes me stronger, teaches me lesson about love. From this love, it makes me see what I want, and what I don't want."

Alec said softly while looking at Magnus deeply giving Magnus the chill within him. He felt like Alec was talking about him, and he was afraid to know what Alec don't want is actually him. That thought left him speechless sitting idly by waiting for another love Alec wanted to talk about.

"lastly, the third love. This one comes blindly. No warning at all. It creeps on me silently. I don't go looking for it. It comes to me. I can put up any wall I want, but it had broken down. I found myself caring for this guy without even trying to. I get lost in his eyes everytime he looks at me with his smile. People say, nobody's perfect but, I can't even point out his imperfections. He is too perfect for me. I caught myself thinking about wanting to spend the rest of my life with him. I can't even hide anything from him. Without I'm realizing, I told him everything about me, wanting him to know all of me. I thank god for letting us meet. Thank the universe for making him cross my path. I truly love him, so much."

Alec said earnestly hoping Magnus would see that he was talking about him.

"then tell him. Why do you have to tell me all this? I don't wanna hear it. I don't think I'm any of them, right? What we have is not love. It's just something else."

Magnus get up from the chair and instantly walked away from Alec. He couldn't bear to hear how Alec was falling in love and it's not about him.

"you are all of them!"

Alec yelled. Magnus stopped walking. Alec stood up straight instantly to explain everything about those three guys he was talking about, which is exactly only one guy after all, Magnus.

"you are that first love, that came out of nowhere. Cross my path, that one night. With your glitters and everything, your heavy makeup on, your sparkling eyes! We talked about ourself that night, it feels amazing. You gave me the sweetest first kiss. It's all very new and weird. I don't know what it was but I'm sure that you make me very happy. That one night! That was when I fall in love for the first time. I actually fell for you before I even realize I did."

Alec confessed making Magnus gulped at his words. Magnus was speechless. He can't even turn to him. He didn't know what to do at that moment.

"then, the second love. You came to me the next day with a different energy, but you're still you. As the first love ended, I fall in love with you all over again the next day, the new and real you. It's all so beautiful until you hurt me by leaving. It was the worst five days of my life. I lost my way in the world. But I don't hate you for that. It makes me stronger. I tried to learn about this love. Where do you think I know about all this stuff? 3 type of love and all. I search for it all day long trying to understand what I am feeling. It makes me realize how childish I am. How important you are in my life. What I want and what I don't want. I want you! And I never want to be apart from you again, Magnus."

Alec said earnestly making Magnus finally turned around to face him. All he can hear was that he hurt Alec by leaving and he can't imagine how he would be the third love for him too. Magnus crossed his arms as he was looking at Alec.

"what about the one you love now? If I am that second love that hurts you, who is your third one?"

he asked coldly with a slight fear that Alec has found someone else to love.

"you!"

Alec said softly. Alec walked to Magnus slowly as he talked. The way Alec looked deep into his eyes, piercing into his soul makes Magnus fall for him all over again.

"the love that comes so blindly without a warning. It's my love for you. It creeps on me silently that I don't even realize it. I found myself caring for you. Cat says, you got lost in my eyes when you look at me, but if only she knows, how deep I was falling everytime you smile at me with those sparkly eyes, I was drowning in overflowing happiness. Honestly, you're not perfect. You're annoying, sassy, I hate it when you force me to talk about my feelings. But your flaws are not even in my concern. I don't care about it all. I'm so in love with your imperfections that everything looks perfect to me. You may not notice this, and so did I actually, I don't talk too much about myself. I don't randomly go to my neighborhood and show my house, where I grew up in, show the playground I used to play at, eating ice cream there as well. Even Clary never been there. It never even came up in a conversation. But with you, I tell you everything. I just want you to know all of me and accept me for who I am. I wanna be so honest with you so that when you finally fall in love with me, you love the real me. Not a fake boyfriend identity who was just gonna be your boyfriend for a month. I l-"

Magnus cut him off with a hug that startled Alec. He can't stand to just hear it any longer with Alec right in front of him. Magnus hugged Alec tightly as he was done fighting with his own feelings. Without realizing that he cut Alec's 8 letters words, Alec sighed relieved knowing that Magnus was still feel the same way even though he didn't even say it out loud just yet.

"I love that ice cream tho. It's so delicious."

he whispered cutely near Alec's ear while tightening up his grip on Alec's neck. Alec chuckled softly hearing his cute voice.

"me too."

Alec said softly as he took Magnus by his waist tighter than the other. The hug was longing for one another. Longing for the warmth that only Magnus can give him, making him feel complete. The hug lasted for a while and no one talks at all. They were just cherishing the moment of being in each others arms. Expressing how much they miss one another in that hug. After the silence started to get awkward, Magnus pulled back from the hug. He exhaled slowly and looked at Alec, as he was letting go of him.

"so what now?"

Magnus asked softly. He was ready to start it all again with Alec.

"I can't fall in love without you, Magnus Bane. You told me to find love, but you walk away. It's a contradiction. You are that love. The love is you! My heart is yours."

Alec pouted cutely making Magnus chuckled happily hearing that he owns Alec's heart.

"you have so many different ways of saying what you feel. But, you never really say it. Like a very loud and clear statement."

Magnus tilted his head to act cute and demanding a crystal clear confession from Alec.

"I'm in love with you, Magnus. Will you be my boyfriend once again?"

Alec asked earnestly and take Magnus's hand.

"hm, let's see. Do you a project to do?"

Magnus asked cutely making Alec giggled surprised at his question.

"no."

Alec shook his head lightly.

"so, is it for another one month or-"

"no. No expiration date this time."

Alec cut him off not wanting Magnus to finish his sentence. Magnus smiled happily at Alec's quick answer.

"hm, what's in it for me?"

Magnus asked cutely again, reliving their conversation from the first time they met. He was ready to be with Alec once again, be the boyfriend for real.

"whatever you want. But! "

Alec said softly, with a slightly different answer from their first conversation. Alec got down on one knee making Magnus widened his eyes shocked.

"if you wanna take me, you have to take this as well."

Alec said softly. Alec pulled out a small box and opened it up for Magnus. There it is. His apartment key. The start and the end of it all. The one that got Magnus thinking about the seriousness of their relationship. The reason Magnus run away from that serious state they were getting to.

"Alexander, I.. You know I can't."

Magnus shook his head lightly and just stormed out of the room. Magnus was already about to say yes but it all go down back to the starting point. He can't deal with that apartment key thingy. He just can't accept it. Alec sighed softly hearing what Magnus said. He can hear Clary's voice at the back of his head already.

_"great Alec, scare him off with that big sign of commitment coming along with that key! You know he hates it!"_

Alec scoffed at the thought of what Clary would have said. Alec sighed louder as he smiled at the key. He knew it would scare Magnus away but he wanted him to have it anyway. It's the only thing that would show Magnus how much he really means what he said.

"Magnus, come back. Come back, tell me how you really feel."

Alec whispered softly as he was staring at the door where Magnus walked out of.

Alec was waiting for Magnus to come back because Cat told him that Magnus may be having doubts. As expected and as hoped, Magnus came storming in again.

"damn it Alexander! How can I go home when I feel like I belong in your arms? It's too late for this to end now."

Magnus said loudly as soon as he entered the room. Alec instantly stood up with the biggest smile as he saw Magnus.

"I also have something to say. My first love, she's the girl I knew back in my hometown. She's sweet, Dorothea. A girl with a beautiful soul. Then one that taught me how to love. But we call it quits over a silly thing. I can't even remember what is it about. Back then, I thought it wasn't love, but it was. It was what love supposed to be."

Magnus panted slowly as he was telling Alec everything.

"My second love happens a year ago. His name is Imasu. He's a real blessing. The greatest guy I've ever met, but he's never enough for me. There's no betrayal or any bad reason why we broke up. I was just not ready for a commitment back then. So, I let him go because he deserves someone much better than I am. Someone who can give him what he wanted. He's the one that teaches me the most important lesson about love. Things I want and I don't want. I know I don't want to commit, but I still want to have that kind of feeling again, not with him, but maybe someday, I will meet someone and knew exactly what I want to feel. Thanks to him, I knew exactly how my third love turns out to be. How I feel when I finally met someone I want to love, I can easily recognized this feeling."

Magnus said softly as he walked back to the love of his life. He walked to Alec slowly with his nervous energy running through his body. He can't run from Alec anymore. He didn't want to.

"That's how I know it's you. That love. My third love. The love that also creeps on me silently, day by day. The more we spend time together, the deeper I am falling for you. That one person that makes me afraid of losing someone. The one who always say how beautiful I am. The one makes my heart race when he tried to kiss me. The one who never sees the flaws in me when I have TONS of them."

Magnus said seriously. He knew how bad he was and he isn't perfect at all. Alec laughed as Magnus emphasize that tons words. They were already standing a few inches from each other. Magnus looked straight into Alec's hazel eyes with a little smile on his face.

"And this is where I am blinded by love. You are the worst guy ever! You are not perfect. I still hate the fact that you didn't go after me, AGAIN? You stay in here without any effort to chase after me? What if I walked out and not come back? Ugh damn it, I came back anyway. But still!"

He said angrily and unsatisfied. He pouted cutely making Alec giggled at his cute voice. Alec put one of his hand on Magnus's cheek and rubbed it with his thumb softly.

"You and I, we always find our way back to each other. You have unlocked something in me. A little door in my heart where love exists that's always been locked away until I met you. You, Magnus Bane, are the one for me. I need to give you time to process that, just like how I took time to realize how much I am in love with you."

Alec said softly, giving him the reason why he didn't chase after Magnus. Magnus pushed his hand away, sulking.

"I don't want time. I already lost more than track of time, I never thought it could feel like the room is spinning. I never thought it could feel like getting high on just feeling, feelings for you. You make me wanna stay longer when I never wanted to. You make me wanna try harder. I never wanted to do that before. Alexander, I don't think I can live without you. You're all I need, not time or space or anything else. I just need you to come to me. Say that you love me."

Magnus said half angry but also sounded very loving and unsure.

"Magnus, I've said it! I love you!"

Alec said firmly since Magnus was still doubting the fact that Alec was in love with him. Magnus let out a small sigh of relief.

"why me?"

he asked suddenly making Alec taken aback from the question but Alec knew he just wanted to be clear.

"why? Because you are you. I love you because you are the one thing that I can't live without. I have never been in love with anyone before and now that I found love in you, I don't wanna lose you, not now, not ever, not again."

Alec said softly making Magnus melted down right away.

"oh, not because I'm a perfect candidate?"

Magnus asked sarcastically yet very cutely trying to just break down the tension in his own mind. Alec laughed listening to his sarcasm and shook his head lightly. Magnus walked closer to Alec and reached out for his hand that was holding that small box.

"why this?"

Magnus asked softly while looking down on Alec's hand. He caressed Alec's hand with his thumb lightly as he asked.

"because it triggers you. It's the reason why you asked for a break up, right? Why?"

Alec asked him back. He looked at Magnus searching for his gaze.

"because it reminds me of the commitment that I'm afraid of."

Magnus said softly without looking back at Alec. His eyes were locked on the box, still.

"you still do?"

Alec asked earnestly.

"yes, I do."

Magnus said firmly giving Alec the look in his eyes that he couldn't bear to commit with Alec but he also can't leave Alec alone. He needs Alec as much as Alec did as well.

"Magnus, this is just symbol of my trust in you. I love you and I trust you with it. I'm not trying to tie you down with me forever. I get it, we have a lot in our plates now. I'm still studying, you're about to graduate, but that doesn't mean we can't be in love. I won't pressure you with all that future talk and all. I know you have something in mind already. I respect that. You are ambitious, visionary, and brilliant. I love you for your passion. I want you to achieve your goals and dreams in life. And for now, I just wanna stay by your side and be there with you in every step of the way."

Alec said softly. Magnus was still uncertain.

"but.."

he said slowly but Alec just cut him off.

"it's fine if we're not going to be together in the end, I just wanna live in the moment, right here right now. Let the future come and decide what will happen to us. I don't care if it all goes to hell. But if it really would, I just wish I don't spend my life now without you in my everyday life."

Alec said softly not wanting to put the pressure on Magnus. Magnus was ambivalent about the key but Alec assured him that there's no reason for him to be afraid of.

"And this key, it's just for you to keep it. With this, I just want you to know that you can always come to me whenever you want. That's how much I love you. I wanna be there for you whenever you need me. Also, to show that I really mean what I said. I love you."

Alec explained again making Magnus felt more better and not burdened by it at all. He loves how Alec was smart enough to come up with that meaning behind the key sharing stuff. He let go of Alec's hand slowly making Alec stared at him right in the eyes.

"I know you feel what I feel, Magnus. But, maybe I'm wrong. you never even said you love me once. You just-"

Magnus crushed their lips together and put a stop to Alec's ranting. He wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and the box just fall on the ground. Alec reciprocate the kiss happily with tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

"I miss you Alexander. So much."

Magnus said softly against Alec's lips. He pressed his lips against Alec's deeply again making Alec moaned blissfully. He slipped his tongue inside Alec's mouth without a warning making Alec moaned lightly against his mouth. Their tongue were dancing gracefully as they were both longing for each other for too long. Magnus pulled back again leaving Alec chasing for his lips.

"and, I uhm.. I love you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. I love you."

Magnus purred heatedly making Alec giggled surprised and elated. Magnus gave him another quick kiss softly on his lips. He still wanted to make it clear to Alec that he did feel the same.

"I love you so freaking much Alexander! It's been a hell of a week for me! I can't stand being apart from you. It's a pure torture for me. I. Love. You. Alexander!"

Magnus said nonstop for Alec to really get it. He didn't know how else to say it. Alec just laughed slowly while pulling Magnus back into his kiss. He kissed him again full on mouth not wanting to waste any time. He needed that kisses more than anything in the world. Magnus chuckled cutely in the kiss as he buried his fingers in Alec's fluffy hair. The kiss lasted for a while until Magnus suddenly pushed Alec away.

"Don't you have a paper tomorrow?"

he asked worried about him, with his swollen lips looking sexy to Alec. Alec had to bite his lower lips fighting the urge to kiss Magnus again but he has to answer that question first since Magnus was still giving him the serious look.

"Yeah, but what the hell. You are more important than all that."

Alec shrugged nonchalantly.

"Alexander! "

Magnus gasped unbelievably but Alec just couldn't care less about his exam. He was so happy that he got to start it all over again with Magnus. He chuckled softly and lifted Magnus by his waist and crushed their lips together again. He swirled around the room happily as they were kissing each other until they need air to breath. Alec put Magnus down as both of them were panting heavily. They laughed happily afterwards and continue kissing for minutes before going out of the room. It was a great restart of the story together.

As expected, Alec failed that paper and had to repeat it in the next semester. Eventually, he passed with flying colours and it's all very worth it. Magnus graduated as a valedictorian in his class. He got the job he wanted at his dream company. The Morning Star company which invented amazing gadgets and Magnus manage to be the head the design department after a few years working there. He becomes a successful and finally be able to buy his father the house he wanted in his hometown. His father still live there because he always loves it there and Magnus knew that. He also visited his father occasionally since he worked in the city. He was really glad that at least, his father didn't have to work as hard as before because now, Magnus can already support him well.

As for his relationship, he never thought he would stay with Alec for so long that he even thinking about getting married and having family with him. Their relationship has been so great and exciting every single day. The commitment is never a problem to him. It's just that he didn't find the right one yet, and Alec is the one. His Mr Right. After successfully managed to buy the house for his father, Magnus decided to propose to Alec.

On a random day, he asked Alec on a date to the playground. The one where Alec used to spend his childhood at. They went there for their date from time to time cuz Magnus loves the ice cream store there. The ice cream truck there was extremely delicious that they went there just to eat the ice cream. The truck also has been upgraded to a store, no more truck like back then. It has been almost 6 years already. The only thing that hasn't changed was only their feelings for one another.

"Alexander.."

Magnus said softly as Alec was playing on the swing after finishing his ice cream. Magnus was also sitting on the swing next to him.

"yeah?"

Alec replied short as he was enjoying the swing set. It was lunch hour on weekday and the kids are probably still in the school. So the playground is empty. Altho both of them were almost 30, that doesn't mean they can't enjoy their time like the kids.

"let's get married."

Magnus said casually making Alec stopped swinging immediately.

"You're kidding right?"

he asked unbelievably as he was sure if he was hearing it right.

"I'm not."

Magnus shook his head lightly as he was looking deep into Alec's hazel eyes.

"Magnus! Yes! I do! I will. I want to. Wait, what was the question again?"

Alec said quickly making Magnus chuckled unbelievably. He was lost in that married word that he can only agree blindly. Magnus smiled sweetly at Alec as he get up from the swing, took a step to his boyfriend, and got down on one knee. He doesn't even care about the dirt on the ground. He has been meaning to ask him for a while already. He took out a box of ring and put it right in front of Alec's face. He opened up the box and started asking Alec the real proposal question.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you marry me and make me the happiest man on earth?"

Magnus asked softly with his eyes highly anticipating and very looking forward to living a new life together with the love of his life.

"yesssss!!! Fuck! Yess! Of course! I love you so freaking much Magnus! Let's do that! Let's get married!"

Alec screamed happily as he pulled Magnus up together. They stood up spontaneously as Alec was brushing the dirt away from Magnus's knee making Magnus felt loved. Alec smiled sweetly asking for Magnus to put it on his finger, their engagement ring. He bites his lips trying to fight the urge to cry while Magnus was just silently staring at his excited fiance. He tilted his head giving Alec the time they process what he just did. Alec looked up from the ring and smiled at Magnus happily.

In a blink of an eye, Alec cupped Magnus's face. Alec kissed Magnus passionately on his lips pouring his heart out into that beautiful human being. He has been waiting for years for Magnus to be ready for it and he was going to be the one that proposed but he can't believe Magnus beat him to it. It doesn't matter who proposed now. What matters is that they were engaged and Alec couldn't be more happier than that. They got married a few months after the proposal.

On their wedding day, after exchanging vows, happily married, they have their first dance as a married couple on the dance accompanied by the song Alec sung to him when confessed his love.

_**I can't fall in love without you by Zara Larsson** _

They were swaying along with the music with the love in the air. There's also a sight of Clary and Jace dancing together, Izzy and Simon as well, most importantly Cat who finally found love like them, finally settling down with a great guy for life.

To be frank, Alec and Magnus were the last among their group that got married. Magnus was always grateful for all that patience Alec has in him, waiting until he was ready for a commitment.

"I can't wait to tell our kids about us."

Alec whispered softly near Magnus's ear as they were dancing happily. Magnus was surprised and instantly looked at him in the eyes.

"Really? About how we met?"

he widened his eyes to Alec. Alec smiled cutely and nodded agreeably.

"Yeah, I love our story. Sure it's messy, but it's the story got us here."

Alec said softly as he looked straight into his husband's beautiful brown eyes. Magnus just smiled back at him as he was also loving their story. Sure, it's so weird how they got together after meeting for like an hour. Also how messed up they were when they broke up. But all is well where it ends well. They are happy now and that's all that matter.

"I love you Magnus. So freaking much!"

Alec said softly as he touched their noses together making Magnus chuckled happily.

"I love you most Alexander Gideon Lightwood!"

Magnus said cutely with the happiest smile on. Alec really loves it when Magnus said his full name. Alec chuckled softly and planted a kiss on his husband's soft lips for a few seconds of another loving kiss. Magnus smiled in that kiss knowing that Alec's life has been a part of him now.

They were bound to be together. The commitment he was once afraid of has nothing on him anymore. Alec pushed the fear away with the trust he has for Magnus. The trust he had given him the first time they meet. He has trusted him with his heart from the start and Magnus will cherish it for as long as they shall live and love.

Alec broke the kiss and smiled lovingly looking at Magnus who was already smiling happily while attaching their foreheads together. Magnus peck on Alec's lips making Alec giggled cutely. Then he wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist closing the distance between their bodies only to pull Magnus closer into his embrace. Magnus tightened his grip on Alec's neck and buried his face in Alec's neck. They swayed slightly on their feet to the love song that's playing. They dance the night away with a promise to love each other til the end of the time.

A messy one month start with the greatest and epic ending that will last forever.

 

The End


End file.
